Y todo comenzo por el chico nuevo
by juliacoolgirl11
Summary: Soul esta celoso del nuevo chico del shibusen el cual esta muy cerca de maka para su gusto.¿soul al fin se dará cuenta de que ama a maka?¿que pasara con el chico nuevo?¿a quien elegira maka? SXM.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de soul eater me pertenecen

Este fic es 100% mío

PDV DE SOUL-

Era una tarde lluviosa yo me encontraba conduciendo en mi motocicleta por las calles de Deathcity, estaba volviendo a casa después de un día horrible.

Verán todo comenzó bien me levante digamos de buena gana, desayune y me fui al shibusen en mi moto Maka, mi técnica.

Como siempre llegamos tarde, nuestro loco profesor, Stein quien nos advirtió que llegáramos mas temprano o si no, nos diseccionaría cosa que no sorprendió a Maka ni a mi.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos después de la advertencia, como siempre me quede dormido lo cual llamo un "poco" la atención del profesor quien me castigo tendiendo que limpiar la entrada del Shibusen – cosa nada sencilla, ya que estaba cubierta de charcos debido a la lluvia- al ver que iba a tardar le dije a Maka que se fuera a casa la cual agarro el paraguas y se fue.

Y AHORA DESPUES DE DOS HORAS VUELVO ADEMAS SIN UN PARAGUAS YA QUE MAKA SE LLEVO EL MIO Y TODO POR CULPA DEL BAKA DE STEIN.

-Maka ya llegue- dije abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ah!... hola Soul, tu almuerzo esta en la mesa.

-Ahh Gracias- Suspire. Cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? , Ah hola Liz- Se limito a decir Maka- Si, okey entiendo a primera hora estoy ahí mañana chau, Liz.

-¿Qué paso?- Dije con la boca llena.

- Nada locuras de Liz-Dijo Maka.

-¿Qué clase de locuras?

- Sobre que mañana va a haber un alumno nuevo en nuestra clase

-Ahh ¿enserio?- dije sorprendido- y a estas alturas del año ¿De donde va ha sacar compañero?

-No se, es un arma-Comento

-¿No pensaras cambiar de compañero? ¿o si Maka?-No podía evitar estar celoso Y NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE.

-No, Soul ¿como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Te estaba poniendo a prueba BAKA- dije para que Maka no notara mis celos.

-¡Makachop!-dijo al incrustarme un libro en mi cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Y ahora por que fue?

-¿Por qué será?- Dijo sarcásticamente Maka, ya que había terminado de comer, me levante de la mesa y me fui ver la televisión en la sala mientras Maka leía un libro- que raro- Como si no fuera mas raro tuvimos una pelea por el volumen de la televisión.

Al fin había llegado la noche Maka estaba la cena y yo seguía viendo la televisión.

-Soul, ya esta la cena-dijo.

Cenamos en silencio, después de cenar nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Soul-dijo Maka enfrente a la puerta de su habitación

-Buenas noches-dije-Maka… lo siento si hoy te hice molestar.

-No hay problema – dijo sonriendo, seguido de esto entre a mi habitación y me quede profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente sentí como un vaso de agua fría -que digo fría, CONGELADA- me despertaba.

-Soul despierta, es hora de ir al shibusen- me dijo Maka quien tenia el vaso de vidrio en su mano.

-Bueno me cambio y ya nos vamos- dije medio dormido.

Me vestí y baje a la cocina desayunamos y nos fuimos al shibusen.

-¡Maka!-Grito una voz aguda que pertenecía a Patty

-Al fin llegas. Aun no ha llegado- dijo Liz desilusionada.

-Ay ¡Dios mío! Ustedes se vuelven locas cada vez que se inscribe un alumno nuevo-dije agotado de estar en una conversación entre mujeres no era nada cool.

-Yahuuuuuuuuu, oí a alguien hablar sobre un Dios , no se preocupen ya estoy aquí- dijo mi mejora amigo Blackstar quien venia en dirección hacia nosotros detrás iba Tsubaki sonriendo.

-ay ¡cállate Blackstar!-dijo Liz.

Indignado Blackstar me saludo:

-Hola Soul, tu si sabes apreciar la compañía de un dios ¿Verdad?

-Si claro, Blackstar-dije sarcástico.

Pero este no noto mi sarcasmo y vino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría a abrazarme pero lo esquive mi amigo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte al caer pero no iba a dejar que un chico me abrazara no era nada cool. En eso se escucho un grito que provenía de la entrada todos pudimos identificar aquel llanto era el de Kid, sus armas corrieron rápidamente hacia su técnico.

Y al cabo de uno quince minutos lo tranquilizaron fuimos directamente hacia ellos.

-Y que paso esta vez Kid-dije

-Es que había mas personas de un lado del shibusen que del otro – dijo terminando de ordenar a personas que lo miraban confundidos-como se atreven a destruir la simetría del shibusen.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Todos nos miramos y comenzamos a correr para que Stein no nos disecara.

Nos sentamos más tranquilos al ver que nuestro loco profesor no llegaba.

De repente se escuchaban unas ruedas y vemos a nuestro profesor que cae con su silla en la puerta. Siempre entraba de la misma forma nadie se atrevía a decirle que había un escalón el cual le impedía pasar.

-No se como esto no funciona ¡ah! Buenos días chicos , hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo

-Buenos días-dijo un chico un poco alto seria mas o menos de mi estatura con cabellos marones y ojos amatistas sin dudarlo un completo presumido, todas las chicas miraban hacia el como embobadas. En ese momento mire a Mala que también lo miraba-Mi nombre es Shein Sukishiro.

El nombre de un presumido-pensé

-Considerando que has llegado a mitad del año y no hay alumnos libre para ser tu técnico tendrás que ayudar a los técnicos con quien sincronices hasta conseguir uno- dijo Stein.

-Muy bien Profesor.

-Shein siéntate al lado de la señorita Maka-Maka levanto la mano. No se por que sentí rabia en mi interior

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico nuevo

PDV de Maka

Awww que lindo es no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando sentó a mi lado.

PDV de Soul

Al ver el leve sonrojo de Maka no pude evitar una escena de celos inmediatamente mi brazo actuó como por si solo rodeando a mi técnica por la cintura después me limite a decir sarcástico.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Soul Evans-Maka me miro molesta pero a la vez sonrojada al ver que mi brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura como señalando que ella era mía solamente mía.

Entonces Maka se limito a decir

-Mi arma

Toda la clase estuve con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de maka .Sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a casa, todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Al llegar a casa Maka estallo toda la rabia que tenia.

-¡Como vas a armar una escena de celos! – comenzó a gritarme.

-¿Qué el chico nuevo te parece lindo?-le pregunte. Ella parecía mas molesta con mi pregunta

-Y QUE SI ME PARECIO LINDO- grito-NO TE DA DERECHO A ARMAR UNA ESCENA ASI ¿Qué pensara que somos novios?

- ¿y por que iba a pensar eso?- pregunte como si no supiera la respuesta.

-AHH NO SE PUEDE SER QUE UNO QUE ESTA FRENTE A MI PUSO SU BRAZO ALREDEDOR DE MI CINTURA IMPONIENDO AUTARIDAD SUPONGO QUE PUEDE SER ESO-grito con sarcasmo.

-Como si no te hubiera gustado-dije y me acerque a ella dejándola contra la pared sin escapatoria.

Se la notaba muy nerviosa, si muy muy nerviosa, esta sonrojada y comenzó a temblar.

-Oye Maka ¿Por qué tiemblas, te puse nerviosa?-dije mostrando mis dientes de tiburón lo estaba disfrutando tenia a la chica de mis sueños frente a… esperen dije ¿la chica de mis sueño? Como puede ser. ¿Me estoy enamorando de Maka? Bueno por que no , rea muy linda tenia esos ojos jade que me hipnotizaban –y ahora me miraban nervioso-y ese cabello rubio ceniza que siempre me encanto .

Si me enamore de maka, creo que recién pensaba en esa opción. La cual ya había aparecido hace rato.

-Soul…-dijo maka desviándome de mis pensamientos- ¿me puedes soltar?

-No hasta que respondas mi preguntas

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Te gusto que pusiera mi brazo alrededor tuyo? ¿Por que tiemblas? Y una más ¿Quién te parece más atractivo el nuevo o yo?

-Dijiste una.

- Respóndeme sinceramente y te suelto- no pude contenerme mas, no se por que le pregunte esas cosas pero era necesario, después de eso me concentre en una cosa en maka no sabia si responderme o no pero a mi no me molestaba podía seguir así por horas la vista preciosa- Espero tus respuestas-me limite a decir.

Maka suspiro.

-Por que tengo que responderte.

-para que puedas salir-dije sarcásticamente

Maka frunció el seño y respiro.

-No me gusto por que pusiera tu brazo por que parecía muy machista y por haberme hecho pasar mal enfrente al chico nuevo- la mire como no creyendo lo que me decía ella lo noto-pero al a vez si por que me querías proteger, temblaba por que lo notaste y tercero- se quedo pensando si quería dar la respuesta- TU.-termino de decir Maka.

Me quede paralizado. Maka se llevo las manos a la boca como si se le hubiera escapado algo.

-entonces yo te parezco mas lindo que el nuevo.

PDV de maka

No puedo creerlo acabo de rebelar mi secreto mi mas guardado secreto. Ocultamente me gustaba soul cada día más y más en ese instante me vi interrumpida de mis pensamientos

-entonces yo te parezco mas lindo que el nuevo.

Me puse roja como un tomate dirigí una de mis manos que estaba en mi boca a mi mejilla que estaba ardiendo como leña al fuego.

-me dijiste que me ibas a soltar si respondía esa preguntas le dije.

-Si pero no quiero- dijo pícaramente cosa que hiso que me sonroje mas- ¿acaso tu quieres que te suelte maka?

N/a:

Hi este es mi primer fic ojala que les guste :) dejen sus comentarios por faaaa.


	2. ¿Como decirte que te quiero?

**Ninguno de los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenece**

**Este fic es 100% mío**

**Gracias por sus comentarios: )**

PDV de Maka

-Me dijiste que me ibas a soltar si respondía a tus preguntas

-Si pero no quiero- dijo pícaramente cosa que hizo que me sonroje mas- ¿acaso tu quieres que te suelte Maka?- Esa pregunta me hizo sentir como mi cara enrojecía hasta quedar mas toja que in tomate-Que linda te vez cuando te sonrojas-dijo Soul cosa que me impresiono. Soul no era de decir esas cosas y mucho menos a su técnica ósea a mí.

-No bromes Soul, déjame salir

Entonces Soul me agarro de los brazos haciendo que me acerque mas a la pared y a el.

-Crees que esto es una broma- me dijo bastante serio, cosa que me hizo dudar.

-Soul…

-¿Qué? Preciosa- dijo acariciando mi cabello. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Suéltame

-¿Por qué debería?

- Por que…-En verdad no encontraba razón para que Soul me soltara, me gustaba estar cerca, tan cerca de el-Por que… bromeas conmigo-que escusa tan boba ¡como lo dije!

-¿Qué…? ¿Crees que bromeo contigo?

-Emm. Si, te haces digamos "el galán" para conquistarme por que crees que es "cool" y cuando termine diciendo que te amo, te reirás de mi

-Maka – dijo sorprendido, en ese momento no entendía por que debería estarlo-¿Tu me amas?

-Mmm… Yo no dije eso

- ¡Pero lo insinuaste!

PDV de Soul.

No pude esperar mas estaba ten cerca de mi, no dude mas y fue así que mis labios se juntaron con los labios de Maka formando un tierno, delicado, hermoso y apasionado beso.

PDV de Maka.

Vi como Soul se acercaba lentamente a mi y sentí como sus labios se juntaron con los míos era un beso hermoso, tierno y a la vez apasionado, lleve una de mis manos a la cara de Soul para que supiera que le correspondía sus manos que estaban en mis bazos me abrazaron por la cintura haciendo que acercara mas a el. Nos separamos para buscar oxigeno.

-No era una broma ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo era- dije sonriendo, en ese instante Soul borro mi sonrisa con un beso, por primera vez me gusto que Soul me Borrara una sonrisa.

- Maka- dijo aun con sus manos en mi cintura y las caras tan solo separadas por unos centímetros -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si- sonreí que hasta me dolieron los cachetes pero valía la pena sonreír, sonreír para Soul mi arma, mi amigo, mi gran amor y desde hoy mi novio.

El sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón los que tanto amaba, me alzo por los aires para luego bajarme y sellar nuestro noviazgo con un apasionado beso.

-Maka

-¿Qué? Soul

- ¿Como le vamos a decir a los demás?

- Podemos ser egoístas- le dije pícaramente. Soul asintió

- Si eso seria lindo. Seria nuestro secreto- dijo besándome

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-Que no saben respetar- bufo Soul. Mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta.

-No digas nada- Soul asintió

- Hola Maka-Dijeron Liz, patty, tsubaki, blackstar y kid.

-AH hola chicos

-Hola Soul.

-Hola- dijo amargamente Soul.

PDV de Soul

Seria difícil ocultarles a mis amigos que salgo con Maka, lo que seria mas difícil es que Maka y yo podamos tener un momento a solas.

-AH ahora que me recuerdo el próximo viernes es el baile ¿Maka ya tienes pareja?- Pregunto Patty. Dios Mío me había olvidado de ese maldito y si a mi novia ya le había invitado otro que le iba a decir para salir conmigo.

-No- dijo Maka a Patty mirándome de reojo- ¿y tu Patty? , ¿Ya tienes pareja?

- Aún pero no me importa igual me voy a divertir si consigo pareja o no- Le sonrió a Maka.

- Maka- dijo Liz mas emocionada que de costumbre- Un pajarito me conto que el chico nuevo quiere invitarte.

En ese instante Maka miro hacia mi, yo estaba que reventaba de la furia y de los celos, no iba a dejar que ese presumido de "Shein" invite a baila MI NOVIA si repito MI NOVIA , aunque no me guste bailar en publico, iba a llevar A MI NOVIA al baile. Por suerte Maka interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Yo espero la invitación de alguien más- le sonrió a Liz, yo no pude evitar sonreír ya que sabía que ese "alguien" era yo.

-Sea quien sea, ese chico tiene que apresurarse tienes muchísimas propuestas-dijo Tsubaki. Mi sonrisa desapareció por completo. Estaba hirviendo de los celos.

-Si Tsubaki tiene razón hay como cinco chicos que quieren acompañarte al baile- dijo Liz.

-Maka-chan tiene muchos seguidores-dijo Patty riendo y aplaudiendo. En ese momento tocaban a la puerta yo fui a abrir a ver si así me podía tranquilizar. Pero no es mucho pedir que me pueda tranquilizar en la puerta estaba ese presumido Shein (el chico nuevo).

-TÚ- dije molesto y a la vez sorprendido al ver a ese presumido- ¿QUE QUIERES?

-Ahh perdón pensé que esta era la casa de Maka

- Si lo es, vivimos juntos- dije sonriendo burlonamente para que se muriera de la envidia.

-¿Quien era Soul?- dijo Maka.

- Ah hola Maka- dijo el presumido pasando a la sala.

-¡Si, claro pasa!- dije que molesto, yo no lo invite a pasar.

- Creo que mejor no vamos- dijo Liz y todo el grupo salió.

-Disculpa Soul ¿Así era tu nombre? Nos puedes dejar solos a Maka y a mi- esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡OYE TÚ!- le dije furioso. Maka me miro con cara de sorprendida al ver mi estado de furia. Sin dudarlo transforme mi brazo en guadaña- QUIEN ERES PARA METERTE A MI CASA, SIM MI PERMISO Y DECIRME QUE HACER, ADEMAS NO ME DIFAS QUE TE DEJE A SOLAS CON MI…-me detuve al recordar nuestro secreto, era el peor momento para tener que guardar un secreto, el secreto que me hacia el hombre mas feliz de todos, que Maka era mi novia-TECNICA.

-Quieres una pelea muchachito, por que puedo vencerte aun con los ojos cerrados-Entonces Maka se puso enfrente de el.

-Por favor sal de mi casa-dijo apuntando el dedo a la puerta-Ya no has molestado mucho a mi novio y a mi.

-JA- me reí en su cara, como un niño que había ganado una apuesta.

-Maka no es necesario defender a tu amigo

-Maka y yo somos novios, quieras o no.

-Si claro, Maka al ver que tu amiguito va seguir aquí – dijo agarrando su mano- ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-NO-dijo Maka soltando sus manos

-¿Por qué no?-dijo el presumido con cara de confundido, era mas estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-Por que tengo novio-dijo Maka agarrando mi mano

-Y soy YO-dije

-Si, claro pruébenlo-Dios mío este tipo era todo un idiota, pero tenia al fin una escusa para besar a sin dudarlo agarre a Maka en mis brazos y le di un beso. Otra vez nos separamos en busca de oxigeno.

-Shein-comenzó a decir Maka-Por favor no me hagas repetir, vete.

-Soul esto no se va a quedar así.

-uhhhhh que miedo, mira como tiemblo-dije bromeando. Maka rio por lo bajo.

Le abrí la puerta para que se vaya de una maldita vez. Este se acerco a la puerta, antes de irse me fusilo con la mirada pero yo lo ignore, mientras se oba murmuraba algo. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Que ganas de molestar!-dije tirando me en el sofá

-Soul…

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-Pregunte.

-¿Estas molesto?-me pregunto, sentándose al lado mío. Yo la agarre del mentón.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-Ella desvió su mirada

-Por que rebele el secreto.

-Estoy feliz que lo hicieras-dije besándola-Una pregunta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que no es bueno ocultar lo que…-se sonrojo.

-Mas amas-Esperen eso lo dije yo, ¡DIOS MIO! Maka me hacia actuar tan cursi. Vi como se sonrojo más de lo que estaba ¡Me encanta cuando se sonroja, se ve tan linda!

-Si. ¿Entonces le vamos a decir a nuestros amigo?- Me pregunto.

-SI, Tenemos que- le sonreí, dejando ver mis dientes de tiburón.

-Si, tienes razón.-Me sonrió y desvió la mirada, otra vez la agarre del mentón y vi como se sonrojaba.

-¡Me encanta cuando te sonrojas!-DIOS MIO ¡yo dije eso! Esta bien pensarlo pero decirlo. Sus manos tocaron mi cara y me acercaron a sus labios, coloque mis manos en su cintura.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, nos separamos rápidamente. Maka abrió la puerta, eran otra vez Patty, Liz y Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka-chan-dijo Liz -¿Qué paso con Shein?

Ese maldito nombre antes de que Maka respondiera me limite a decir

-¿Y donde están Blackstar y Kid?

-AHH hola Soul ellos ya vienen.

Entonces sonó el timbre otra vez eran Kid y Blackstar. Todos nos fuimos a la sala, yo me senté al lado de Maka.

-Maka-dijo Liz.- ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno lo único que puedo decir es que tengo novio- dijo Maka, yo sonreí.

-Entonces te pidió cuando nosotros nos fuimos.

- No antes, cuando volvimos del Shibusen.

-Espera Maka ¿De quien estamos hablando?-Pregunto Tsubaki. Todos miraban con cara de confundidos.

-De mi novio.

-¿Quién es tu novio Maka?- Vi como Maka se sonrojo así que decidí continuar yo

-Soy yo-dije. Todos se quedaron boca abiertas excepto Patty y Tsubaki quienes sonreían.

-¿?- Gritaron todos al unisonó-¿SOUL ES TU NOVIO?

**N/a**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios. :)**

**Gracias y perdón por haber tardado**

**Liz Wland hc**

**Gracias, que bueno que te guste como escribo, ojala te guste el cap.**

**BlieFallenRosse.**

**Gracias, yo también adoro las escenas de celos de intentar poner mas escenas de celos por que en el siguiente cap no hay tantas pero voy a editarlo. :)**

**Hime Hyuuga.**

**Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, creo que todos lo que vieron Soul Eater aman a Soul y en especial cuando es celoso.**

**Anonima676.**

**Me encanta tu nueva palabra jaja gracias. Que bueno que te guste la trama.**

**Gracias a todos por su comentarios.**


	3. La confesión

**Ninguno de los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenece**

**Este fic es 100% mío**

**Gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia perdón por haber tardado es que me pasaron un montón de cosas y no tuve tiempo.**

-¿?- Gritaron todos al unisonó-¿SOUL ES TU NOVIO?

- Ay ni que fuera tan feo- dije medio indignado.

-Para mi no eres feo- me dijo Maka susurrándome en el oído mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No es por eso- comenzó a decir Kid esto parece el inicio de un sermón- es que los dos son demasiado testarudos como para admitirlo.

-NO SOMOS TESTARUDOS- gritamos Maka y yo al unisonó.

-ay si claro a ver Soul ¿desde cuando quieres a Maka?- esperen ¿desde cuando se volvió en un interrogatorio?

-Bueno ya la quería desde antes de que chrona nos atacara pero supe que la amaba cuando pensé que la iba a perder- dije mirando a los ojos a Maka quien obviamente se sonrojo.

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?

- Un año y algo.

-Bueno, Maka-dijo Kid –y vos Maka ¿desde cuando te gusta Soul?

Maka ya se había vuelto a sonrojar cuando Kid pregunto eso, era hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

-Emm… desde que se convirtió en mi arma-dijo sonrojándose aun mas- pero ahí solo me gustaba después cuando nos atacaron y lo vi todos esos días postrado en cama cuando me imagine que pasaría si nunca mas…-suspiro entonces le agarre su mano ella me sonrió, Maka había sufrido tanto por mi culpa pero no me arrepiento por que gracias a eso sigue aquí a mi lado. Antes que Maka pudiera continuar la interrumpió Tsubaki.

-No hace falta que sigas- dijo sonriendo a Maka- ya entendemos.

-Bueno ya quedo en claro que son testarudos-dijo kid

-¿Por qué?-dije protestando a la acusación de kid.

-Por que será se gustan hace mas de un año y nunca se lo dijeron que cobardes son.

-¡Mira quien habla!-dijo Maka murmurando. Yo me reí por lo bajo(**n/a: Por favor díganme con quien quieren que salga kid por no se con quien ponerle)**

-¿Qué dijiste Maka?

-Nada.

-Ya déjalos en paz-dijo Liz- estamos felices por ustedes- nos dijo sonriendo.

-si estamos felices… aunque sean testarudos.

-MAKACHOP-dijo Maka incrustándole una enciclopedia de 300 paginas en la cabeza.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír, kid en verdad merecía ese Makachop estaba comenzando a ponerse insoportable.

-Ya es muy tarde, nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Tsubaki.

-Si nosotros también- dijo ahora Patty.

Maka les abrió la puerta y por fin se largaron, que insoportables eran mis amigos a veces.

-AL FIN- grite, Maka se rio.

-Ya es muy tarde Soul, yo ya me voy a dormir, Buenas Noches- dijo Maka subiendo las escaleras.

-Espera- le grite mientras la agarre del brazo- y mi besito de las Buenas noches

-Jajaja- se comenzó a reír Maka con un leve sonrojo, entonces me beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no me refería a un beso en las mejillas- dije medio molesto.

-Jajaja Soul pareces un niño pequeño.

-Y mi beso

Entonces al fin obtuve lo que quería, sin duda con un beso así nunca mas iba a tener pesadillas nos separamos otra vez por oxigeno entonces vi unas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Buenas noches Maka- dije subiendo las escaleras

-Buenas noches Soul-dijo Maka a lo lejos mientras yo entraba a mi habitación.

PDV de ¿?

-Juro que me vengare Soul Evans esto no va a quedar asi, no te saldrás con la tuya-dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa estaba furioso-Juro que como me llamo Shein Sukishiro que me las vas a pagar Soul.

PDV de Soul

-¡Dinggggggggg!- sonaba el despertador, de un golpe lo tire al suelo.

-Maldito despertador, no saben que levantarse temprano no es cool.

-Soul levántate no es temprano- escuchaba como Maka gritaba desde la cocina.

-¿Cómo siempre sabe lo que pienso?-dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

-Buenos días Soul-dijo Maka cuando llegue a la cocina.

-¿Que tiene de buenos?

-MAKACHOP-dijo incrustándome un libro enserio de donde los saca-por lo menos podrías saludar-dijo sentándose en la mesa.

-auch pensé que ahora que somos novios ibas a dejar de un lado los makachops

-Si, sigue soñando.

-jajaja, Buenos días-dije besándola. Cuando nos separamos Maka comenzó a hablar.

-Soul…

-¿Qué?-dije llenándome la boca de panqueques.

-Nada-dijo sonriendo.

PDV de Maka

-Si, sigue soñando-dije sarcásticamente.

-jajaja, Buenos días-dijo besándome. Tuve la necesidad de separarme, si Soul sigue besándome así perderé los pulmones.

-Soul…

-¿Qué?-dijo llenándose la boca de panqueques.

-Nada-dije sonriendo se veía muy gracioso cuando comía los panqueques.

-¿Como que nada?- Que quería que le dijera que no puedo respirar cada vez que me besa.

-No era una tontería.

-Eres tan rara-me dijo estaba a punto de darle un Makachop cuando continuo hablando- pero igual te amo -me volvió a besar.

- ¡Soul!-dije parándome de un golpe.

-¿Qué?

- Ya se nos izo muy tarde.

- a eso no mas era.

-¿quieres que Stein nos diseccione?

-Mejor vamos en la moto.

-Bueno.

Nos dirigimos rápido al Shibusen, por suerte llegamos a tiempo.

-Te dije que no había sonado el timbre.

-Si pero tengo que sacar algo de mi casillero, ¿Me acompañas?.

-Si claro.

PDV de Soul

Todos los pervertidos del pasillo miraban a Maka, cosa que me hacia enojar.

-Soul, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada solo que esos depravados te están mirando-dije muy bajito pero al parecer igual me escucho.

-Soul, ¿estas celoso?-dijo una Maka muy sonrojada

-Que quieres si unos idiotas ven a tu novia- dije cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes. Sentí como Maka me abrazaba yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Tú eres el único que miran mis ojos- me susurro en el oído.

-Tu también eres la única que ven mis ojos- La iba a besar cuando puso su mano en mi pecho.

-Estas loco y si mi padre nos ve-me dije en ese momento me imagine una serie de imágenes de cómo Spirit haría para matarme, un escalofrió me lleno en mi interior.

- Si tienes razón, pero algún día tiene que enterarse.

- Si pero ya veremos como decírselo, es mucho mejor que se lo digamos a que nos sorprenda.

-Siempre tienes razón- dije, era un enamorado sin remedio.

Nos dirigimos al casillero de Maka, cuando abrió su casillero cayeron un montón de cartas de chicos que le pedían ir al baile, las agarre todas entre mis brazos.

-No necesitaras esto- dije tirando las cartas al basurero, vi como Maka se reía fascinada de verme así de celoso, que quieren que haga si es hermosa-Solo necesitas esta -dije agarrando una de mi bolsillo, vi como Maka se sorprendida.

-¿Que es esto?

-Ya veras, ábrela es mía-dije sentí como me sonrojaba un poquitito, Maka iba a abrirla cuando sonó el timbre y salimos corriendo, por suerte no había llegado Stein. Nos sentamos pero yo en el asiento de Maka ya que este quedaba al lado del presumido.

-Hola, yo seré su profesor el día de hoy-NO NO, OTRA VEZ EN LA PUERTA ESTABA PARADO SPIRIT. Vi como Maka puso sus brazos en su mesa y se tapo la cabeza, si para mi era molesto que Spirit nos enseñara no me quiero imaginar para Maka, por primera vez extrañe a Spirit.

-¿Quien es usted?- dijo el Baka de Shein.

-Soy Spirit Albarn.

-¿Quién?- este chico ¿era bobo o que?

- La guadaña inmortal, una de las armas del shinigami ¿ No te suena?

-Si perdón es que nunca lo había visto, es una Death Scythe. Debe haber sido muy difícil.

-Si lo fue…- Spirit iba a continuar cuando

-TODO FUE POR MI MADRE DUDO MUCHO QUE SEPAS ALGO.

-Makita, uf uf ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu padre?

Maka estaba molesta habia cruzado los brazos cosa que significa que estaba muy molesta.

-Osea usted es el padre de maka- pregunto el idiota, que bobo es si lo acaba de decir.

-Si soy el padre de Maka- dijo feliz- y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Shein Sukishiro y soy nuevo.

-Y esta pretendiendo algo con tu hija- dije apropósito a ver que hacia Spirit.

Enseguida saco su brazo de guadaña y lo comenzó a perseguir

-Jajajaaja- reía como loco me encantaba ver a ese loco sufrir, maka también se reía

- Ssseñor…

-Dime ¿que pretendes con mi hija?

-Nada… desde que me entere que tenia novio nada- estoy frito, me comencé a ir de la sala lentamente.

-¿Quién es ese maldito?- dijo Spirt

-Soul, su arma.

Vi como Spirit dejo a Shein y se dirigía lentamente hacia mí.

-SOUL CORRE- grito Maka desesperada. No dude y comencé a correr

Quien diría que moriría tan joven.

**N/A**

**Ojala les halla gustado perdón por la tardanza jeje, bueno gracias a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**Mary Eruka Evans**

**Jajaja no importa comenta cuantas veces quieras. Todos amamos los celos de Soul aww es tan lindo ojala te guste el cap perdón por tardar tanto. Posdata: me encanta tu fic A special Day. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Liz Wland hc**

**Jaja que bueno que te sientas especial y te guste el cap, otra vez perdón por tardar tanto. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Hime Hyuuga**

**JAJA bueno creo que vamos a descansar de las molestidades de Stein por un tiempo jaja, decime el nombre de tu fic para leer:) Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Anonima676**

**Gracias perdón por tardar tanto en subir la conti. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Charlotte-Tsuki no tenshi**

**Que bueno que te gusto la historia, me encanto que pusieras el número del shinigami jaja. Muchas gracias cuídate mucho. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Mamiyafan**

**Jeje perdón por la demora ojala te guste el nuevo cap. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid.**

**Yuuko Shiroi**

**Que bueno que te gusto gracias por el consejito lo tendré en cuenta y gracias por la paciencia. Por favor escribí en un Comentario con quien quieres que este kid. Bue nos leemos.**


	4. Si salgo vivo de esto es por puro milagr

**Ninguno de los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenece**

**Este fic es 100% mío**

**Gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia perdón por haber tardado me encontraba escribiendo otra historia me gustaría si pueden leerla es muy emotiva.**

-Dime ¿que pretendes con mi hija?

-Nada… desde que me entere que tenia novio nada- estoy frito, me comencé a ir de la sala lentamente.

-¿Quién es ese maldito?- dijo Spirt

-Soul, su arma.

Vi como Spirit dejo a Shein y se dirigía lentamente hacia mí.

-SOUL CORRE- grito Maka desesperada. No dude y comencé a correr

Quien diría que moriría tan joven.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos del Shibusen sorprendentemente no había nadie-nadie que me ayudara-segui corriendo hasta que me tope con una pared había terminado el pasillo estaba acorralado entre la pared vi como Spirit tenia ya su brazo convertido en guadaña asi que decidi hacer lo mismo. Vi como se hacercaba para darme una cortada cuando.

-¡PAPA!-dijo Maka con lagrimas en los ojos agarrando el brazo de Spirit, ese idiota estaba haciendo llorar a Maka-PAPA DEJALO POR FAVOR.

Cuando diriji la mirada a Spirit ya había guardado su guadaña asi que hice lo mismo. Spirit miraba a su hija como lloraba sin control mientras se tapaba el me acerque lentamente a Maka sin perder de vista lo que hacia Spirit cuando me acerque lo suficiente a Maka le agarre del hombro.

-Maka no llores…-dije no sabiendo como consolar a mi propia novia eso no es cool.

Ella saco sus manos de su cara dejando ver unos hermosos ojos jades –que tanto me gustaban-empañados de Maka puso su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar yo la abrace.

-Maka no le hagas caso, a fin de cuenta lo hace por que te quiere.

-Maka ¿estas bien?-Spirit te estoy tratando de ayudar y vos haces una pregunta tan estúpida. Maka se separo rápidamente de mi y comenzó a gritar.

-COMO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS TAN INSENSIBLE-grito intentando tranquilizarce respiro un momento y continuo-¿Por qué me haces esto Spirit? ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

-Maka, lo único que quiero es protegerte.

-PROTEGERME-Dijo isterica Maka-SI LO UNICO QUE HACES ES LASTIMARME-a continuación de eso Maka se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-Tu, la haz cambiado-dijo Spirit en medio de un suspiro-solo sonríe cuando esta contigo, ojala yo pudiera hacerla sonreir asi-dijo trasmitiéndome una sensación que le molestaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me voy a ver a Maka

-Espera-dijo Spirit antes que fue corriendo detrás de maka-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Maka?

-Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz-dije-y tu también debería quererlo-y acontinuacion me podían ver corriendo como un loco enamorado.

PDV de Maka

-Maka

-Soul…¿Qué te hiso Spirit?-dije precupada.

-Nada tranquila-suspire-Es tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti

LAMENTABLEMENTE LO ES.

-No se da cuenta que lo mejor para mi eres tu-dije poniendo mi mano en una de sus mejillas.

-Al parecer no-dijo Soul poniendo su mano encima de la mia.

-Que pena se la trenda que aguantar-dije bruscamente separándome de Soul-voy a ir a hablar con el.

-Bueno voy contigo-dijo Soul-No puedo dejar a mi novia sola-Obviamente seguido de esas palabras me sonroje como un tomate.

-Vamos entonces-dije agarrado su mano el me sonrio.

Nos fuimos por el mismo pasillo en el que antes se había creado todo este drama, sorprendentemente mi padre seguía ahí parado.

-Maka-dijo Spirit sorprendido-Lo siento.

-Papa vengo aquí para hablar contigo-dije bien seria.

PDV de Soul

Estabamos hablando con Spirit cuando comenzó a hacer caprichos.

-Papá que te digo que si, si somos novios-decia Maka.

-NO, NO LO SON

-si lo somos.

-NO POR QUE SOUL NO ME PIDIO PERMISO PARA SER TU NOVIO.

-¿Por qué Soul debería pedirte permiso?

-Espera-dije antes que Spirit continuara-Si yo te pido la mano de tu hija y supongamos que me acepta, nos dejaría seguir nuestro noviazgo en paz, como se supondría que todas las personas deben de hacerlo.

-si

-bueno,no tengo nada que perder¿Spirit puedo salir con Maka?

-¿Por qué quieres salir con ella?-Maka suspiro, yo le agarre las manos y mire fijamente a sus ojos ella también me miraba

-por que es la chica que amo.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusto de mi hija?

-Me gusta sus hermosos y brillantes ojos jade, me gusta su sonrisa-supire, vi como Maka se sonrojaba DIOS MIO DESDE CUANDO YO SOUL EVANS EATER ERA TAN PERO TAN CURSI-daria todo por ver esa sonrisa, me gusta su cabello, como vuela cuando le acaricia el viento, me gusta cuando se sonroja-maka en ese momento su cara se tornaba un color granate en vez de rojo, rei al ver eso-me gusta cuando se molesta hasta me gustan sus Maka-chops-si soul Evans Eater era un completo enamorado si pero solo una chica podía hacerme tener ese efecto solo mi maka podría lograr que el chico mas cool y serio de todo Death City lograra ser un completo esclavo ante semejante hermosura.

Iba a continuar cuando Spirit me interrumpe

-Ve al grano chico.

-me gusta todo lo que Maka haga, todo absolutamente…

-Si ya todo, ya sabemos-yo diriji mi mirada a Spirit-Bueno, es todo lo que quieres decir a tu defensa-esto ya parecía un juicio de la ley y el orden hasta ya me imagino el titulo BOBO ENAMORADO.

-si-respondi.

-Bueno-dijo-pueden salir.

Mire a Maka y la abrace.

-Pero cuidado de que me entere o que te sobrepases con mi hija, o si no Maka tendras que buscar otra arma por que si Soul se sobrepasa estará FUERA DE SERVICIO-sonrio macabramente-¿Entendido?

-Si, suegrito-dije burlonamente,Maka se rio

-no me hagas arrepentirme, vamos a la clase.

Nos dirigimos a la clase y antes de entrar escuche.

-Maka se tendrá que buscar nuevo novio, y por suerte yo estoy disponible-escuche decir al Baka, presumido, idiota de Shein.

-Oye tu-dije sacando mi brazo de guadaña-¿Qué decias?

-Naa…n-n-aada

-Eso crei.

-Evans basta-escuche decir a Spirit-vamos al bosque a practicar combate.

Ojala le pueda hacer papilla a ese de Shein.

**N/a**

**Las votaciones para ver con quien se queda kid siguen abierta jejeje hasta que sea el cap 6 por ahí lean mi nueva historia y no olviden dejar sus reviews**

**Jeje muy cortito perdón es que estuve enfocada en mi otra historia por favor léanla Sobrepasando las dificultades juntos es muy linda :3,gracias por sus rw a:**

**Anónima 676**

**Jeje tendre en cuenta a Kid y Chrona pero particularmente me gusta la pareja de kid y patty pero en esta historia lo dejare a decisión del publico gracias anónima 676 por el apoyo por fa lee mi nueva historia, eres de las primeras que comento y hasta ahora comenta jaja saludos.**

**Hime Hyuuga**

**No nunk haría a soul huevo frito no es demasiado cool para sufrir asi xD jaja si Chrona es muy simetrica jaja después decime que te parece el kid x patty, ya lei tu historia muy bonita me gusto mucho tu os. si chulina soul celoso lo adoro, aca esta el cap jejeje por fa lee mi historia y sigue comentando también eres de las primeras que comento y lo sigue haciendo bue avísame si haces una nueva historia cualquier cosa bye.**

**SI siempre es su carácter ser sobreproctector**

**Ok voy a tener en cuenta el kid x Liz pero dime que me parece el kid x patty. Nos leemos.**

**Narsu02**

**Que bueno que te guste mi historia por fa le la otra jeje avísame sobre con quien prefería a kid bye**

**Charlotte-Tsuki no tenshi**

**Me sorprende que sea la primera bue siempre hay una primera vez para todo**

**Jaja encerio soul y maka estuvieron muy acaramelados, y que soul se siga cuidando no mas bye**

**Lunashinra**

**Esto es para todos tus comentarios:**

**Encerio si debe ser hermoso que la persona que ames haga eso awwwwwww**

**Que bueno que este entretenido ve mi otra historia esa si que nos va a hacer llorar es tan linda :3**

**Kasumi-keiki11**

**Jajaja encerio si pobre maka se puede desmayar por falta de oxigeno jeje lee mi otra historia, puede ser que se pelee por maka no se la votación sigue abierta hasta que sea el cap del baile ese cap va se tan lindo :3 jejej bue me despido.**


	5. Quieres pelear, ten cuidado que te gano

**Lo de siempre: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, este fic es 100% mío.**

**Bue acá les dejo el cap feliz día de San Valentín, perdón por haber tardado por favor lean mi otra historia.**

Estábamos afuera cuando Spirit nos dice que la lección de hoy era cuerpo a cuerpo PERFECTO al fin le iba a dar un par de golpes al maldito de Shein.

-Bueno ahora pasen Evans y Sukishiro-al fin le iba a dar su merecido a ese imbécil.

Antes de irme Maka me agarro del brazo.

-Soul… no hagas ninguna locura-Dios mío esta chica si que me conocía solo asentí si no podría golpearlo con toda mi fuerza por lo menos lo vencería.

Ya estábamos a punto de comenzar cuando ese maldito presumido me susurra al oído.

-Buena suerte Evans, cuando termine contigo de seguro Maka necesitara otro novio.

-QUE NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA-Le dije en tono desafiante.

-Comiencen-dijo Spirit.

El presumido hizo el primer movimiento el cual pude esquivar.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-dije pangándole un puñetazo pero este lo logro esquivar pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y ambos habíamos acertado un par de golpes cuando este me dice.

-Que débil sos, con razón tienes esa cicatriz-dijo pecándome un puño donde estaba mi herida.

-AUG-dije cayéndome al suelo

-SOUL-grito Maka cuando se acercaba a mi, dios mío como me duele y pensé que esta etapa ya había pasado- QUE ERES UN IDIOTA SHEIN SABIENDO QUE SOUL SE LASTIMO LE PEGAS ASI-dijo Maka ayudándome a levantarme.

-Aug-volvi a decir cuando me pare.

-Vamos a la enfermería-me dijo Maka. Mientras me iba escuche a Spirit decirle a Shein que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal y que lo iban a llevar a la dirección sonreí macabramente al escuchar eso-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Por que parece que el presumido va a tener su lección.

-Ag no me hables de el-dijo con una muesca de asco.

-Te preocupaste por mi-dije sarcástico.

-Claro que me preocupe por ti, total a fin de cuentas eres mi novio-Sonreí ante ese comentario llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería, había sido que gracias al golpe de ese idiota se me descocieron tres puntos de mi cicatriz y para colmo estaba sangrando.

-Marie-dijo Maka cuando entrabamos en la enfermería.

-Oh dios mío que te paso Soul.

-Una solo palabra Shein Sukishiro.

-Soul esas son dos-dijo Maka.

-Ya sabes que no soy bueno para las matemáticas-dije sentándome en la camilla.

-Soul te tendremos que coser-Hice una mueca de disgusto-Voy a buscar los utensilios.

Vi la cara de preocupación de Maka.

-Tranquila Maka no es la primera vez que me cosen.

-Si eso ya se pero antes tenias anestesia.

-Si pero un chico tan cool como yo, no se va a dejar llevar por el dolor-ella sonrió- mucho menos si esta su novia-dije tomando su mano y ella me beso.

Después de que Marie me coció salimos de la enfermería yo tenia un vendaje en donde estaba mi cicatriz.

-Sabes que es poco cool que me halla lastimado por un simple golpe-le dije a Maka mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Si lo se, pero… no cualquier chico tiene una cicatriz que apenas ahora se esta curando.

-Si tienes razón todo por ese baka de…

-Soul, Maka shinigami-sama los quiere ver en el Death Room dice que es algo serio-nos dijo Kim.

-Hi, gracias kim-dijo Maka.

-Debe ser por ese Baka-dije con indigniferencia casi natural-ey Maka ¿Qué te pasa?-dije agarrándola de la cintura. Vi como ella sonrojo.

-No es nada solo que me preocupe.

-No tienes por que-entonces la bese

-Si ya lo se-dijo agarrándome la mano mientras que nos dirigíamos al Death Room.

-Buenos días Shinigami-sama nos llamaba-dijo Maka.

-Si, Soul-kun perdón por el comportamiento del alumno Shein Sukishiro, de eso he querido hablarles a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado necesito que hagan una misión en grupo ustedes dos con Shein.

IMPOSIBLE YO COMPARTIR LA MISION CON UN PRESUMIDO NO POR FAVOR CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO.

-Pero Shinigami-sama con todo el debido respeto-comenzó a decir Maka, bueno en vez de decir se diría mas replicar-Shein no posee usuario.

-Por eso mismo, es una misión tendréis que ser su usuaria substituta-antes que Maka pudiera abrir la boca shinigami la interrumpió- cada usuario de vuestro salón tendrá que hacerlo, recordáis que es una misión de prueba. Primero le enseñareis a Shein-kun como luchan ustedes y después intentaras Maka-chan que Shein luche de esa misma forma.

-Hi-dijo Maka medio molesta.

_Lo único que me faltaba, compartir a mi novia, Maka era solo mi y repito mi usuaria._

_-_Maka adelántate voy a retirar el medicamento que me receto Marie.

-Hi, te espero a la entrada.

PDV de Maka.

Estaba caminando hacia la entrada hasta cuando escucho que alguien me llama, volteo y era Shein.

_Lo ultimo que me faltaba._

-¿Qué quieres?-dije seria.

-Maka, no tienes que ser así fue un accidente.

-¿UN ACCIDENTE? ACASO SABES COMO SE LASTIMO ESO SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

-No, no lo se pero supongo que debe ser por lo bobo que es-en ese instante le pegue una cachetada.

-FUE LO MAS VALIENTE QUE VI EN MI VIDA, GRACIAS A EL PUEDO ESTAR AHORA ACA PARADA ENFRENTE A TI.

-¿c-Como?

-PUES VERAS EL ACTO BOBO QUE TU DICES ES PONERSE EN EL CAMINO DE UNA ESPADA PARA PROTEGERME IDIOTA-acto seguido me di la vuelta.

-Maka espera-dijo sosteniendo mi brazo muy fuerte.

-Suéltame, me estas lastimando.

PDV de Soul

Después de recoger mi medicamento y vi al idiota del Shein hablando con Maka se que esta mal espiar pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Maka, no tienes que ser así fue un accidente.

-¿UN ACCIDENTE? ACASO SABES COMO SE LASTIMO ESO SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

-No, no lo se pero supongo que debe ser por lo bobo que es-en ese instante le peguo una cachetada, sonreí macabramente aunque se merecía un maka-chop

-FUE LO MAS VALIENTE QUE VI EN MI VIDA, GRACIAS A EL PUEDO ESTAR AHORA ACA PARADA ENFRENTE A TI.

-¿c-Como?

-PUES VERAS EL ACTO BOBO QUE TU DICES ES PONERSE EN EL CAMINO DE UNA ESPADA PARA PROTEGERME IDIOTA-dijo Maka dándose la vuelta

-Maka espera-dijo sosteniendo su brazo, maldito la estaba lastimando.

-Suéltame, me estas lastimando-al decir esto Maka ya había salido de mi escondite y transforme mi brazo en guadaña.

-Mi novia dijo que la sueltes, Baka.

-Quieres pelear.

-Basta-dijo Maka de la nada- Vamos Soul-dijo agarrándome del brazo-ya me quiero ir a casa.

-Si, vamos mi amor-Vi como Shein ardía de los celos y por otra parte vi como Maka se teñía de rojo en sus mejillas, la agarre de la mano y nos fuimos.

-Me las vas a pagar Soul Evans como que me llamo Shein Sukishiro.

**N/a**

**Bueno que tal el cap ojala les halla gustado por favor dejen sus rw.**

**Gracias a:**

**Yuuko Shiroi**

**Jeje yo también odio a Shein jejej en este cap sale mucho jejej awww gracias por votar por kidxpatty es que no hay ninguna historia sobre ellos en verdad todo es por maka, chrona o hasta Liz… Cuidate también jeje no sabia que te llamabas Patty. Nos por mi otro fic ahí hay también kidxpatty**

**Natsu 02**

**Gracias por pasar por mi otro fic **

**Jajaaja todos esperamos que Soul le de su merecido al baka de Shein hasta yo que lo cree no lo aguanto gracias por aceptar mi propuesta de kidxpatty en unos días subo el próximo cap de sobrepasando las dificultades juntos es que ahora comienzo el cole jejeje, vs también me agradas jajaja bue nos leemos, algún quiero leer un fic tuyo no dudes cuando lo hagas tarde o temprano voy a comentar jajaja nos leemos.**

**Charlotte-Tsuki no tenshi**

**Jeje creo que no puedo dejar lo cursi atrás jejeje, pasa por mi otro fic por fa es muy… de suspenso si hay que definirlo de alguna manera… bue chau jeje**

**Hime Hyuuga **

**Estoy esperando el cap 6 de Hey, te amo jejej gracias por pasarte por mi otro fic ojala te halla ido bien estos días jeje q simpatico a las 3 asi leyendo yo me quedo a conversar con mi hermana hasta esa hora jaja ok considero tu oferta creo que la encuestita va a seguir en pie hasta el próximo cap. En este cap soul le dio pero el estúpido de Shein le pego injustamente ¬¬ pero bue algún dia va a tener su merecido jajaja bue chau :3**

**Liz Wland hc**

**Gracias por tu rw y por pasar por el otro fic por favor dime que opinas sobre con quien debe estar con kid ahora hay dos opciones que inclina la malloria o chrona o patty. Bue chau perdón por tardar.**

**NOS LEEMOS.**


	6. Una carta

**Lo de siempre: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, este fic es 100% mío**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo perdón por haber tardado xD**

PDV de Soul

Estábamos caminando de la mano cuando un dolor inmenso me viene al pecho.

-Auch-dije escapando un chillido de dolor

-Soul ¿Estas bien?-dijo Maka preocupada soltando bruscamente mi mano.

-Si, es solo por el idiota de Shein-Note como Maka se ponía molesta, enojada nunca la había visto mas enojada.

_Todo por ese baka de Shein como lo odio. Yo no mas hago enojar a Maka ¿?_

Aunque debo admitirlo se veía hermosa Maka molesta, por eso me encantaba hacerla enojar.

-No te pongas asi-dije agarrándola del mentón, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

_¡oh rayos! Si había algo mas hermoso que una maka enojada era una maka sonrojada._

_-_¡Desde cuando eres vos el que se sonroja!-dijo señalando con su dedo índice mis mejillas

- Debe ser tu imaginación-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jajaja, vamos ya-dijo agarrando mi mano.

Estuvimos caminando cuando llegamos al departamento en cuanto agarre la llave maka y yo escuchamos un grito.

-YAGUUUUUUUUUU, HOLA SIMPLES MORTALES EXTRAÑARON A SU SUPREMO DIOS.

-Ah hola Black Star-dijo Maka mientras se le caía una gotita estilo anime.

-Hola Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki.

-Hola Tsubaki.

-Y TU VIEJO AMIGO NO ME EXTRAÑASTE.

-si, claro Black star- Si no puedes darle la contra mejor únetelos.

Estábamos en la sala hablando de todo lo que había sucedido hoy, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Yo voy Maka-dije mientras me paraba del sillón.

Abrí la puerta pero al ver a la persona que estaba parada ahí mi rostro cambio completamente.

Eran kid, patty, Liz y Chrona.

-Hola chicos-dijo muy feliz patty.

-Hola patty-dijo Maka.

-Pasen-dije casi devalde ya que se estaban dirigiendo a la sala.

Después de una hora los chicos se fueron. Cuando Maka cerro la puerta caí rendido al sofá.

-Al fin se fueron.

-Oye que malo eres, al fin de al cabo son tus amigos.

-No malinterpretes mi amor, eso me recuerda aun no leíste la carta que te di.

-¿HE? ¿Qué carta?

-AY Maka que distraída sos, la carta que te puse en tu casillero.

_Flash back_

_Nos dirigimos al casillero de Maka, cuando abrió su casillero cayeron un montón de cartas de chicos que le pedían ir al baile, las agarre todas entre mis brazos._

_-No necesitaras esto- dije tirando las cartas al basurero, vi como Maka se reía fascinada de verme así de celoso, que quieren que haga si es hermosa-Solo necesitas esta -dije agarrando una de mi bolsillo, vi como Maka se sorprendida._

_-¿Que es esto?_

_-Ya veras, ábrela es mía_

-No pudiste abrirla por que sonó el timbre.

-AH cierto la tengo acá-dijo sacando la carta de su bolsillo.

-Bueno te dejo leerla a solas, y mañana me dices la respuesta, Buenas noches-dije besándola.

-Buenas noches Soul.

PDV de Maka

¿Qué será esta carta? ¿y porque no quiere que la lea en presencia de el? Bueno conociendo a Soul no me deberían sorprender sus acciones extrañas.

Al abrir la carta note una carta digamos prolija a pesar de sus errores ortográficos.

_Maka:_

_Se que deve sonar tonto q te pida esto por carta es que aunque no lo creas me da vergüenza no lo cuentes a nadie es q no ceria cool, vueno además se me ocurio ya que todos los chicos del shibusen acian lo mismo x q yo no al fin de al cavo soy tu nobio vueno la gran pregunta es si ¿quieres ir al vaile conmigo? Espero tu respuesta mañana por la mañana creo saver que va a ser pero ceria poco cool que una nobia rechasara a si nobio para ir al vaile._

_Eso es todo, creo _

_Soul Evans._

Reí un poco al leer la carta era tan tierna y graciosa a la vez, era una carta que siempre guardaría.

_Una carta de mi Soul._

Al día siguiente me sorprendió ser despertada por Soul nunca pensé que pasaría.

-Maka…Maka…MAKA CONTESTA.

-¿QUE?-Dije despertándome y por accidente golpeando a Soul.

Vi como Soul se agarraba su cabeza.

-Auch.

-Mi amor, lo siento-dije ayudándolo a levantarse- es que tu nunca me despiertas.

-Si y si es que te despiertas así ya no lo voy a hacer.

-EY NO SEAS MALO.

-No Maka lo siento.

-Era broma ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Que un novio no puede despertar a su novia.

-Si un novio común pero tu no eres común

-ey ahora quien es la mala, bueno en fin te despertaba para saber tu respuesta.

-Soul…Sobre eso-Soy mala quiero ver como se asusta-Por favor siéntate va a ser duro lo que te voy a decir-dije poniendo una cara muy seria-Pues veras Soul tal vez mi respuesta no es la que esperadas pero lo siento pero mi respuesta es un…-JAJAJA su cara de espanto ¿Cómo puede pensar que le voy a decir que no?-SI.

-AH MAKA ME ASUSTASTE.

-Jajaja eso era lo que quería-dije abrazándolo.

-Si, si muy simpática.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

**N/a**

**Perdon bien cortito el cap pero el siguiente va a ser muy largo y al fin ya escribiré de kid y ¿?**

**JEJE perdón por tardar tanto y por que el cap sea tan corto pero por eso para que no me odien les voy a dar unos adelantos:**

***Kid se declara a ¿?**

***Black star le pide ir al baile a Tsubaki.**

***OBVIAMENTE celos de soul.**

***El nuevo odio generado por de Maka hacia Shein.**

***El gran baile y**

***Una misión muy difícil de cumplir *-***

**Jeje bueno aca dejo mis agradecimientos a:**

**Mary Eruka Evans**

**Jejeje gracias por el review aunque sea corto no importa contar de tener reviews jaja que bueno que te haya gustado perdón por tardar tanto y por que el cap sea tan corto si no te has pasado por mi otro fic pasa cuando puedas y comenta a ver si te gusto el siguiente cap va a ser muchísimo mas largo como dos capítulos junto jejeje nos leemos.**

**Hime Hyuuga**

**Mmmuyyyyy lindoi tu fic hey, te amo jeje si encerio no vendría mal que se muera Shein en la historia o que se quede solitario criando gatos¿? Jajaja gracias por el review y por pasar por mi otro fic que por cierto voy a actualizar en unos días.**

**Liz Wland hc**

**Jaja bueno lo tendre en cuenta pero aviso si pongo a kis con chrona tendrá un cambio muy simetrico jejeje perdón por tardar tanto nos leemos.**

**Dejen sus reviews**


	7. que bueno que esta mala semana termino

**Lo de siempre los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen este fic es 100% mío**

Pdv de Maka

Shinigami-sama nos había llamado para una misión que el calificaba "súper importante" y que no podría escoger a nadie mas que a su joven Death Scythe y a su Meister.

-¿para que nos quera shinigami-sama?-Pregunto Soul con su típica pose cool.

-No se pero dice que es para una misión muy importante-dije al fin habías llegado a la puerta del Death Room

-Buenos días shinigami-sama-dijimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

-Buenos días Soul-kun, Maka-chan, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien-otra vez dijimos al unisonó.

-¿Para que nos llamo shinigami-sama?-dijo Soul muy impaciente.

-Tranquilo Soul-kun, les he llamado para una misión hay una nueva pareja de técnico y arma en el Shibusen y necesito ponerlos a prueba y quien mas que ustedes, para enseñarles combate pero-oh no "los peros" son los que mas odio-la pareja pensara que están en una misión doble con ustedes.

-¿y quien es la pareja?-dije yo no se nada de una nueva pareja que halla entrado al Shibusen.

-Pues es…

PDV DE SOUL.

-Perdón por la tardanza shinigami-sama-dijo una voz muy conocida, ah no, no puede ser.

Maka y yo volteamos y vimos al "Presumido" al lado de una chica de pelo gris y ojos amatistas igual que el, se parecían mucho.

-No importa Shein-kun, Miu-chan-dijo shinigami-sama.

-¡Ah no, por que con este pesado, tenemos que hacer la misión!-dije al Shinigami-sama.

-Soul-kun como mi Death Scythe espero que aceptes mi orden-dijo seriamente Shinigami-sama, yo bufe molesto.

-Tranquilo-me dijo Maka agarrándome del hombro- yo tampoco quiero hacer esta misión pero no podemos defraudar a shinigami-sama.

-Tienes razón, aceptamos shinigami-sama-dije

-Muy bien ustedes y los hermanos sukishiro-así que eran hermanos con razón se parecían- tendrán que salir de misión al desierto.

-AL DESIERTO-grito el presumido y su hermana, que principiantes, es común ir al desierto para una misión.

-Bueno como decía-retomo la palabra Shinigami-sama-tendrán que traerme un objeto muy preciado para mi que se encuentra oculto en una de las pirámides de Egipto, no se bien cual es pero la pirámide trata de mas de 2610 a. C. por eso te escogí a ti Maka con tu inteligencia sabrás que pirámide trata de este año bueno, suerte chicos.

-Gracias shinigami-sama-dijimos lo cuatro.

Cada uno empaco sus cosas ya que tendríamos un largo viaje y tendríamos que acampar en medio del desierto. Luego de empacar un avión nos dejo en Egipto.

Llegamos y comenzamos a armar el campamento.

-Lo tengo-dijo Maka mientras cerraba el libro que leía-según este libro hay tres pirámides que tratan de el año que nos dio Shinigami-sama: La pirámide de Meidum, la pirámide acodada y la pirámide Roja las tres ubicadas en Dahshur.

-¿A cuantos kilómetros de donde estamos queda Dahshur?-pregunte.

-A 50 Kilómetros.

-¿Qué? Eso es un montón-dijo Shein.

-En verdad es una distancia corta comparada con otras misiones, ¿verdad, Maka?

-Si, no se sorprendan si quieres convertirte en una Death Scythe no te tendría que importar cuanto caminar, si quieres conseguirlo no importa que tan difícil sea la prueba.

-Bueno entonces comenzamos desde mañana –dijo Miu

-Así es

-Bueno hay que comenzar a hacer las carpas-dije

-Bueno-dijo el presumido.

Después de cómo una hora estaba una carpa enorme hecha.

-Uf, estoy muerto-dije dejándome caer.

-Jaja, trabajaste duro, mi amor-dijo Maka acariciando mi cabello.

-Si, pero el trabajo recién empieza.

-Tienes razón.

-Y, ¿Cuánto por día vamos a caminar?-dijo el presumido colándose a la conversación.

-Unos 10 a 15 kilómetros depende de cómo este el Sol.

-Bueno si es así, hay que dormir ya.

-Bueno.

La carpa no era de lo mas grande todos estábamos incómodos, para colmo que el idiota de Shein se puso al otro lado de la bolsa de dormir de Maka.

-Permiso-dije agarrando mi bolsa de dormí y poniendo en medio de el presumido y de Maka entonces le susurre a Shein-recuerda que Maka es mi novia, no quiero que te acerques a ella-dicho esto le di la espalda.

PDV de Maka.

Me quede hasta tarde leyendo el libro sobre pirámides egipcias, que cada vez era mas difícil una, por la pequeña luz de mi linternita y dos por que el cansancio que tenia.

-Ey, Maka sigues despierta-dijo Shein como diría Soul el presumido.

-Si, no me hables estoy intentando leer-dije cortante.

-Maka…¿Estas molesta conmigo?.

-Claro que si.

-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta.

-Técnicamente esa ya es una pero si-dije cerrando mi libro era obvio que no iba a poder leerlo.

-¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

-Por que te parece-idiota como me va a preguntar eso.

-Solo quiero saberlo-dijo mientras yo acariciaba el cabello de Soul quien se hallaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza en mi regazo.

-Lo quiero por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, lo quiero por que simplemente es el-dije mirando a Soul.

-Estas hablando de cuando sacrificó su vida por ti.

-No solo por eso-vi como el rostro de Soul palidecía.

-¿Soul?-pregunte preocupada.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Soul, estaba realmente agitado, otra vez la sangre negra.

_¿Qué esperabas Maka? Gracias a vos siempre tiene las mismas pesadillas._

_-_Soul, mi amor ¿estas bien?

-O-otra v-vez la sangre negra.

-¿la misma pesadilla?

-Si.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-AH estas despierto presumido, no me pasa nada, solo algo común.

-Común gritar como loco, el nene tuvo una pesadilla pobrecito, no quieres que llame a tu mamá-dijo Shein

PDV de Soul

-Común gritar como loco, el nene tuvo una pesadilla pobrecito, no quieres que llame a tu mamá-dijo el presumido. Baka, le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas cuando…

-BASTA SHEIN-grito Maka-NO JUSGUES ANTES DE SABER LA SITUACION SOS TODO UN INUTIL, SI NO FUERA POR SHINIGAMI-SAMA NO TE DIRIGIRIA LA PALABRA.

-tranquila mi amor, no vale la pena-dije intentando tranquilizar a Maka. Después de unos minutos Maka se durmió.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber ha cerca de tu pesadilla?-pregunto el presumido.

-No te quiero contar pero igual lo hare, pues veras ¿conoces a Chrona?

-Si

-Bueno cuando ella era chica la adopto una bruja, fue como su madre pero hacia con ella un experimentó, su madre creo la sangre negra que te sucumba a la locura, hace un año en una misión en Italia Maka sintió que en una iglesia todas las almas de las personas se desvanecían así que fuimos a investigar, entonces vimos a Chrona con una espada.

-¿Ella lo hizo?

-Si, pero controlada por su madre, ya que Medusa así se llama le inyectaba sangre negra podría controlarla entonces escuchamos una voz que dijo a Chrona _mátalos _Maka estaba en blanco no reaccionaba yo le gritaba pero no reacciono Chrona cada vez se acercaba cada vez mas a Maka y a mi hasta que no dude mas y me convertí en mi forma humana y agarra el ataque de la espada.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con tus pesadillas?

-Antes que Chrona nos atacara logramos hacerle daño y sangro pero sangro negro ósea la ella tiene sangre negra cuando me ataco mi sangre se mesclo con sangre negra…

-Ya entiendo.

-Bueno, ya esta-me di y me acosté para dormir.

Pdv de Shein

Con razón lo quiere pero no por mucho, aprecio todo lo que hiciste Soul, por Maka pero dentro de poco será mía.

PDV DE Soul.

-¡Soul! Despierta-dijo Maka más bien grito

-YA, ya estoy despierto-dije acomodándome para volverme a dormir

-No lo que estas es dormido, ya despierta si no quieres que te eche un vaso de agua.

-Bueno ya desperté-dije sentándome de golpe-Buenos días mi amor-dije besando a Maka.

-Bueno días-dijo abrazando.

-Eje-dijo el presumido fingiendo toser-vamos ya, conseguimos un guía que nos acercara.

Empacamos todo y comenzamos a caminar con el guía.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto otra vez el presumido totalmente cansado.

-30 kilometros-respondio el guía-pero falta 2 kilómetros para llegar a una ciudad habitada ahí podrán descansar.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad nos hospedamos en un hotel, al día siguiente comenzamos a emprender nuestro viaje de nuevo hasta que por fin llegamos después de 1 día sin dormir solamente de caminar.

-Bueno como verán esta es la pirámide de Meidum, mas halla se encuentra la pirámide acodada y al lado de esta la pirámide Roja. Desde aquí siguen solos-dijo el guía.

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó

-Bueno-dije-nos separamos Maka y yo vamos a la pirámide acodada y ustedes a la de Meidum, después nos encontramos a la entrada de la pirámide Roja.

-Hi.

-Soul-dijo Maka.

-Si-dije transformándome en guadaña y cayendo sobre las delicadas manos de mi novio-Shein haz lo mismo que Soul entren ya armados cuidado con las trampas, Suerte-Maka camino un poco mas y nos encontramos con la entrada de la pirámide acodada, lamentablemente no encontramos nada, así que nos fuimos al punto de encuentro cuando llegamos vimos que el presumido y Miu

-¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunte

-Nada y ustedes.

-Nada, bueno ahora tenemos que entrar a estos juntos-dijo Maka

Comenzamos a caminar por la pirámide hasta que Maka grito.

-Cuidado Soul.

-¿eh?-dije volteándome y vi que por el pasillo de mi derecha venia una roca gigante, salte inmediatamente y logra esquivarla.

-¡Soul! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Maka preocupada agarrándome el rostro.

-Si gracias a tu grito si.

-Ey, que es eso-dijo el presumido, me voltee y era una anciana.

-Maka… Acaso es…

-Una bruja-dijo Maka-Shein, Miu quédense atrás es muy peligrosos para armas y técnicos de una estrella, Soul.

-Hi-dije convirtiéndome en guadaña-Maka ágamos la resonancia de almas.

- Esta bien-dijo Maka.

-¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!-Sentí como nuestras almas se convirtieron en una sola, desde que nos habíamos hecho novios nuestras almas estaban mucho mas juntas pero con la resonancia, fue una sola.

Comenzamos a luchar, hasta que conseguimos el alma de la bruja.

-Maka, eso es

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo que quería Shinigami-sama, el alma de esta bruja.

-Hemos terminado la misión chicos dijo Maka sonriendo.

Una vez vuelto al Shibusen Shinigami-sama nos felicito a Maka y a mí, pero no al presumido pues como dice su alias es un presumido que se quería llevar todo el crédito. Maka y yo estábamos volviendo a nuestro apartamento cuando le digo.

-Sabes Maka

-que cosa

-El viernes es el baile, nuestro primer baile como novios-vi como se sonrojaba, la agarre de la cintura y la bese.

-Tienes razón.

-Si que soy un chico cool-dije y vi como Maka fruncía el ceño- Puedo llevar a la chica mas linda del todo el Shibusen que digo del todo el mundo que al baile y encima es mi novia-vi como se sonrojo.

-Soul… solo dices eso por que eres mi novio.

-Si soy tu novio-que bien se sentía decir eso- pero tú eres la mas linda del mundo así que tengo suerte.

-Cualquiera que te ve no diría que eres Soul Evans.

-Solo tu me haces cambiar-dije seductoramente mientras besaba a maka.

PDV de Kid

Estaba tan nerviosa como se lo iba a pedir después de tanto tiempo como amigos le iba a pedir ir al baile juntos y me le iba a confesar que pasa si me rechaza aunque le pedí ayuda a Black Star y a Soul lo único que me respondieron fueron completamente estupideces Black Star luego no sirvió creo que dijo que como era un dios nunca pidió a nadie ir a un baile si no que las chicas venían hacia a el pobre Tsubaki como aguanta ser su novia y por otro lado esta Soul que me dijo que un chico tan cool como el no fue difícil ya que consiguió la respuesta de Maka técnicamente sin preguntar pobre también de ella, pero ninguno me ayuda con su respuesta…

-Hola Kid, ¿Qué tal?-dijo ella, sonriendo como siempre esa sonrisa que me enloquecía, su sonrisa la mas simétrica que he visto.

-Ahh, hola ¿podremos hablar?

-Si claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno en estos días he estado un poco raro, no lo haz notado.

-Siempre sos raro, kid-kun-su respuesta me mato, que mala ¬¬, pero es verdad.

-Bueno he estamos mas raro de lo usual, sabes por que- me negó con la cabeza- pues hay una chica que me gusta-vi como bajo la cabeza-y quiero saber como puedo decirle que la quiero.

-C-creo que t-tienes que decirle con todo tu corazón-dijo al parecer desilusionada.

-Bueno-dije parándome-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿quieres ponerla celosa?

-No, estoy diciendo a la chica que me gusta si quiere ir al baile conmigo.

PDV de ¿?

-q-que a mi

-si yo veras me pareces muy simétrica, hace un par de semanas note la belleza de tu simetría y me enamore de ti pero si no me quieres lo entiendo tal vez no sea lo bastante simétrico para ti-dije apunto de irme.

-Kid-kun espera-dijo, yo la mire-claro que si, a mi también me gustas.

-que, enserio.

-si-corrí y la abrace.

-Ey Patty ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Kid.

-Ey Tsubaki.

-¿Qué Black Star?

-¿Por qué me aceptaste como novio si todos dicen que soy insoportable y un gritón?-ella simplemente sonrió.

-No te das cuenta pero siempre sos un buen amigo, un buen técnico siempre estas ahí para los demás y mucho mas para mi, aunque sea una manera muy extraña pero al fin entiendes.

-Tsubaki tu ti sabes como querer a un dios como yo, por eso te concedo ir al baile conmigo.

-Jaja me estas piediendo que valla al baile contigo- yo asentí-como puedo decirle que no a un dios-dijo Tsubaki para luego besarme, ella si me comprende a pesar de todo.

**OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO PERDON POR TARDAR PERO COMO VERAN ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS COMUNES EL PROXIMO CAP SI QUE SERA LARGISIMO POR TODO LO DEL BAILE UF ESTOY CANDADISIMA POR FAVOR NO SE MOLESTEN POR HABER PUESTO A PATTYXKID ES QUE LO DE CHRONA ES MUY REPETIDO BUE GRACIAS A SUS RW(ACTUALIZO EN EL RW 6):**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC PERDON POR TARDARME ES QUE ESTOY VIENDO UN NUEVO ANIME KUROSHITSUJI ES BUENISIMO PERO NO MAS QUE SOUL EATER *O* JAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE CHAU Y CUIDATE VOY A ACTUALIZAR EN EL RW 36 POR LAS DUDAS**

**Mary Eruka Evans**

**CHULINA SOUL CON SU CARTITA AUNQUE CON MUCHOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS JAJAJA XD. JA TODOS QUEREMOS A SOUL PERO MAKA ES LA UNICA QUE LO TIENE Y NO LO COMPARTE ¬¬ BUENO AQUÍ ESTA MI CAP LARGO EL SIGUENTE VA A SER DE 3.000 PALABRAS POR AHÍ YA QUE ES EL SUPER BAILE *O* BUE LO SIENTO POR TARDAR ESTABA VIENDO UN NUEVO ANIME KUROSHITSUJI SUPER BUENO ES PERO NUNK MAS QUE SOUL EATER BUENO EN EL RW 36 ACTUALIZO NOS LEEMOS.**

**Liz Wland Hc**

**BUE PUSE LO QUE QUISE AL FINAL JEJE DE NUEVO ME TARDE ES QUE ESTOY VIENDO UN NUEVO ANIME KUROSHITSUJI ES MUY GRACIOSO, POR SUERTE NO ME TARDO TANTO COMO LOS FICS QUE ME GUSTAN BUA HE LEIDO UNO TAN LINDO QUE NO ACTUALIZAN HACE 3 MESES POR AHÍ QUIERO LLORAR JAJA BUE NOS LEEMOS EN EL RW 36 ACTUALIZO. **


	8. El presumido o mejor dicho el fracasado

**LO DE SIEMPRE LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN ESTE FIC ES 100% MIO**

**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNN POR TARDAME TANTO ES QUE ESTABA INTERNADA EN EL HOSPITAL Y RECIEN HOY QUE ES SEMANA SANTA PUEDO ESCRIBIR ES QUE FALTE TANTO QUE TENIA UNA LLUVIA DE TAREAS Y DE PRUEBAS. EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL CAP MI OTRO FIC LO SUBO HOY O MAÑANA NOS VEMOS ABAJO A LO MEJOR ESTA SEMANA VUELVO A SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAP JEJE BUENO AHORA SI EL FIC:**

Mañana seria "el gran día" según los felices alumnos que habían conseguido pareja para el baile en honor a… bueno la cosa que es un baile ¿no? Bueno para todos los alumnos que tienen pareja para dicho baile están estallando de felicidad pero los demás alumnos como los diría yo FRACASADOS no consiguieron pareja a algunos ni siquiera los rechazaban si no que las chicas se iban corriendo y los miraban en forma asqueada en ese grupo esta el "presumido" ¿ya saben quien es? ¿No? Bueno el idiota de Shein Sukishiro es todo un Baka me recuerdo que intento pedirle a Maka para ir al baile cuando vio la oportunidad.

_Flash*back_

_Era un día muy caluroso en las calles de Death City yo hubiera preferido sentarme en el sillón con Maka en mi regazo disfrutar una película con el tan maravilloso AIRE ACONDICIONADO pero no a mi "dulce" novia se le ocurrió ir a practicar hoy si muy buena idea por si no lo saben esto es sarcasmo pero al final acepte no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a mi novia en ropa de gimnasia la idea era muy tentadora. Bueno así que nos fuimos a entrenar a las afueras de Death City obvio que yo no iba a caminar hasta ese bosque con este calor era ya mucho que Maka decidiera practicar hoy así que nos fuimos en mi adorada moto._

_Comenzamos a practicar pero yo no acertaba a nada por que estaba muy distraído mirando a Maka, lo que paso después de eso es una Maka enojada por que no podía aceptar a nada:_

_-SOUL DEBES CONCENTRARTE MÁS._

_-PERO SI YO ESTABA MUY CONCENTRADO- concentrado en otra cosa._

_-SI CONCENTRADO EN CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO_

_-BUENO YO NO DIRIA CUALQUIER OTRA COSA…_

_-AH SOUL EVANS NO TE AGUANTO CUANDO TE PONES ASI_

_-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?_

_-AY QUE ME VOY DE AQUÍ- y después de eso salió corriendo a toda bala como solo ella sabia hacerlo yo me quede embobado mirándola se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba hace mucho tiempo que no la veía enojada. Después de contemplarla caí en cuenta que era un bobo a no correr tras de ella y al ver que se encontraba lejos agarre la moto y comencé a conducir._

_PDV DE MAKA_

_Ahhhh si que no lo aguanto cuando se pone así ¿Qué habrá estado pensando?_

_-OYE MAKA ESPERA-escuche una voz _

_-TE DIJE QUE…-Me di la vuelta pero no me tope con los ojos carmesí que tanto amaba si no con unos ojos violeta quienes pertenecían a como lo llamaba mi novio "el presumido de Shein Sukishiro"-Ah eres tu-dije con un tono de desprecio aun no había olvidado lo que le hizo a Soul._

_-Maka lo siento mucho, me entere-¿Qué se entero de que cosa?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-De que te peleaste con Soul- este es o se hace_

_-he, claro- quiero ver hasta que punto llega, le seguiere la coriente_

_-Quisiera saber si… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_

_-¿QUE? ACASO PIENSAS QUE SI LLEGARA A TERMINAR CON SOUL IRIA AL BAILE CON UN TIPO COMO TU, NO HAS OLVIDADO LO QUE LE HAZ HECHO A SOUL._

_-¿Acaso no terminaste con el?_

_-CLARO QUE NO QUE TE HIZO PENSAR ESO._

_-Pues su pelea en el…_

_-ESO ES OTRA COSA ESA ES NUESTRA RELACION TECNICO-ARMA Y OTRA COSA ES NUESTRA RELACION AMOROSA._

_-Pero Maka por que no lo entiendes yo te amo mas que ese baka de tu novio, yo nunca pelearía contigo por algo tan bobo._

_-Ese baka de mi novio como vos decis me ama, me conoce mas que tu y no voy a dejar que hables asi de el._

_-Pero Maka…_

_-¡DEJAME EN PAZ YA TE DIJE QUE NO!_

_-MAKA, ESPERA-Dijo al mismo tiempo que me agarraba el brazo y me daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente._

_-SUELTAME._

_-Y si no quiero_

_-QUE ME SUELTES_

_-No, no quiero-Me hacia recordar a Soul cuando se me declaro pero claro eso me gusto esto mas me da pánico querer salir y no poder._

_-DEJAME TE HABLO EN SERIO_

_-no hasta que aceptes ir al baile conmigo si no es por las buenas es por las malas._

_-NO MEJOR MUERTA QUE IR AL BAILE CONTIGO AHORA SUELTAME._

_-NO_

_-SUELTA A MI NOVIA SUKISHIRO-dijo Soul apareciendo de repente en cima de su moto._

_-¡Soul!- grite feliz de verlo._

_PDV DE SOUL_

_Estaba tratando de seguir a Maka pero perdí el rastro después de unos minutos de buscar la encontré cuando le iba a decir que me espere escuche otra voz._

_-Quisiera saber si… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-MALDITO PRESUMIDO COMO LE VA A PEDIR ESO A MI Y REPITO MIIIII NOVIA._

_-¿QUE? ACASO PIENSAS QUE SI LLEGARA A TERMINAR CON SOUL IRIA AL BAILE CON UN TIPO COMO TU, NO HAS OLVIDADO LO QUE LE HAZ HECHO A SOUL-Bien dicho Maka eh hablo de terminar en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba como se caia en mil pedazos y me imagine tratando de unirlo pero no podía la única que puede es Maka en ese momento cuando me estaba imaginándome cosas digamos raras o bobas, absurdas tal vez escuche al presumido decir:_

_-¿Acaso no terminaste con el?_

_-CLARO QUE NO QUE TE HIZO PENSAR ESO-uf entonces no va a terminar conmigo que bueno además soy muy cool para que alguien termine conmigo .__**De nuevo con tu absurdo comportamiento de chico cool, idiota. **__Y a ti quien te pregunto diablillo de cuarta. Antes de comenzar a tener una pelea con ese estúpido diablito que tengo en mi cabeza.__** Ey a quien le llamas estúpido.**__ A ti baka bueno como decía antes de tener una pelea mental me dedique a escuchar la conversación entre Maka y el presumido. __**Si eso si es interesante. **__Bueno al fin coincidimos_

_-Pues su pelea en el…_

_-ESO ES OTRA COSA ESA ES NUESTRA RELACION TECNICO-ARMA Y OTRA COSA ES NUESTRA RELACION AMOROSA._

_-Pero Maka por que no lo entiendes yo te amo mas que ese baka de tu novio, yo nunca pelearía contigo por algo tan bobo-Ese no sabe cuanto amo a Maka apuesto que no sabe lo que es amor._

_-Ese baka de mi novio-Ey por que me dice Baka si el es el Baka T.T- como vos decís me ama, me conoce mas que tu y no voy a dejar que hables así de el-MUY BIEN MI AMOR_

_-Pero Maka…_

_-¡DEJAME EN PAZ YA TE DIJE QUE NO!_

_-MAKA, ESPERA-Dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba el brazo de maka y le daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente. ¿Quién le dio permiso para estar en esa pose con mi novia?_

_-SUELTAME._

_-Y si no quiero_

_-QUE ME SUELTES_

_-No, no quiero-PATETICO PRESUMIDO COMO SI TE FUERA A FUNCIONAR ESE VIEJO TRUCO SOLO SIRVE SI LA OTRA PERSONA TE QUIERE, como me funciono a mi jeje._

_-DEJAME TE HABLO EN SERIO_

_-no hasta que aceptes ir al baile conmigo si no es por las buenas es por las malas-Ahh esto ya me colmo, volví a arrancar mi moto._

_-NO MEJOR MUERTA QUE IR AL BAILE CONTIGO AHORA SUELTAME._

_-NO_

_-SUELTA A MI NOVIA SUKISHIRO-dije._

_-¡Soul!- grito Maka al verme con cierto todo de felicidad el cual correspondí con una sonrisa que muy pronto desapareció al ver al presumido agarrando aun a Maka_

_-TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES-Dije mas bien grite_

_-NO, LE HE PUESTO UNA CONDICION SI QUIERE QUE LA SUELTE._

_-si se muy bien esa condición-dije acercándome lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que quede al lado de Maka enfrente de el presumido-no crees que eres un poco que poco, muy bobo al proponerle algo así, no te das cuenta que Maka no te quiere y repite NO TE QUIERE, DESPIERTA ESTE ES EL MUNDO REAL A VECES SE GANA Y A VECES SE PIERDE. Y si me disculpas me llevo a mi novia-dije agarrándole de la cintura a Maka mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Shein para que soltara su brazo-Debes estar cansada de tanto correr-dije a Maka_

_-¿eh?-no deje que diga nada más y la alce en mis brazos y la lleve a la moto._

_-Nos vamos a casa-dije arrancado la moto y al pasar al lado del presumido le dije-ADIOS FRACASADO._

_FIN DEL* FLASH * BACK_

Yo estaba en el sillón mirando la televisión no pude evitar reírme al recordar eso, Maka que estaba en mi regazo me miraba extrañada por mi repentina y rara risa.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-me pregunto.

-Me acorde de algo gracioso

-¿de que?

-De la cara del presumido en el bosque cuando lo dejamos en medio de la nada-y me volvi a reír en eso maka se unió a mis carcajadas-¿sabes?-dije mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-No, que cosa-me dijo

-Mañana es el baile, me muero por ver lo hermosa que estarás, aunque siempre estas hermosa-dije al mismo tiempo que veía a una maka completamente ROJA quien intentaba esconder su cara pero no podía por la posición en la que estaba- ¿Ya te dije que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas?-Para que dije eso se puso mas roja que antes ya casi el mismo rojo intenso de mis ojos- Si, así mismo como ahora.

-Soul, para ya que no quiero ponerme granate.

-Si que ese color de rojo nunca lo había visto antes-dije apuntando una de sus mejillas.

-Soul, hablo en serio

-Bueno ya paro

Después de estar viendo un rato la tele cenamos y cada uno nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones cuando agarre del brazo a Maka.

-Hasta mañana mi amor-dije para luego darle un delicado beso

-Hasta mañana mi Soul-dijo ella para darme otro beso.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana, el gran baile

-Yo tampoco-luego de eso le di otro beso y nos separamos cuando Maka estaba enfrente a la puerta le dije

-Oye, Maka-volteé-Mañana será un gran día

**N/A**

**ESO CREEN**

**Bueno dentro de unos días subo el siguiente cap pero para eso necesito rw no como la otra vez T.T Quiero agradecer a**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**GRACIAS TU RW ME HIZO HACER ESTE CAP YA QUE FUE EL UNICO Y NO QUERIA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR PARA QUE VOS POR LO MENOS LEAS EN SERIO QUE ES LO QUE SE TRAMA SHEIN O.O MAKITAAA COREEEE-RE SPIRIT AHÍ JAJA- BUENO CREO QUE YA EL PROXIMO CAP ES EL BAILE A LO MEJOR EL PLAN SINIESTRO DE SHEIN SE EJECUTE O NO JAJA BUENO GRACIAS POR TU RW ESTARE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR FAVOR DEJA OTRO PARA ESTE CAP CUIDATE, NOS LEEMOS.**

**BUENO POR FAVORRRRR DEJEN SU RW POR QUE SI NO HAY RW PENSARE QUE NO HAY NADIE LEYENDO AHÍ Y DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR BUENOS NOS LEEMOS**


	9. El gran baile

**N/a holaaaaaaa que tal perdón por tardar tanto es que me pasaron miles de cosas además este 26 de abril fue mi cumple y Sali con mis amigos ese dia intente terminar el cap pero no pude por obvias razones y lo peor es que al dia siguiente tenia tres pruebas de matematica y una de salud y lo peor de eso es que después de la prueba de salud me siento mal y me tengo que retirar del cole por suerte no rendi matematica ajajaja bueno sin mas interrupciones les dejo el cap, nos vemos abajo**

Hoy era el gran baile nos habían dado el día libre para "arreglarnos" para el baile-ni que fuéramos tan feos para que nos den todo un día libre, aunque el presumido si lo va a necesitar, que digo un día, mas de eso una semana por ahí- bueno como decía yo estaba tranquilamente en casa era de mañana salude a Maka estábamos desayunando cuando tocan la puerta era: Liz, Patty y Tsubaki. Liz prácticamente me hecho de mi propia casa por que decía no se que cosa para el baile, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de ponerme otra ropa así que tuve que ir a la casa de Kid en pijama, bueno se imaginaran las risas que recibí por parte de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

Bueno llegue a la casa de Kid, donde se supone que los tres incluyendo a Black Star íbamos a prepararnos pero Black Star no llegaba y como se podrán imaginar que a Kid le dio un ataque de simetría – como la odio- y se volvió loco que tenia mas de 8 minutos retrasado que ya no era simétrico no se que y cosas por el estilo. Cuando llego Black*Star, Kid casi lo mata por arruinar la simetría del tiempo no se que ya saben locuras de Kid, no se como Black*Star sobrevivió.

En fin después de almorzar unas ricas pizzas que pedimos nos arreglamos para la fiesta ¿Por qué tan temprano? Una simple respuesta si Kid se tarda 3 horas en revisar la simetría de su casa cuanto tiempo iba a tardar viendo la simetría de nuestros trajes, bueno tardamos como 5 horas perfecto terminamos antes de lo que pensábamos así podríamos ir a buscar a las chicas, nos fuimos en el auto de kid para ir a buscar a las chicas pero era obvio que no todos iban a entrar a ida del Shibusen, así que decidimos que Black*Star y yo iríamos en mi moto. Bueno llegamos a la casa y tocamos la puerta…

…..

PDV DE MAKA

Era de mañana soul me saludo con un tierno beso el cual correspondí obviamente, estábamos desayunando tranquilamente cuando llaman a la puerta eran las chicas instantáneamente Liz hecho a soul

-Hola chicas-dije al abrir la puerta, sin saludar Liz fue a donde se encontraba Soul lo agarro de la camisa y lo llevaba al la puerta.

-Oye que te pasa-decía Soul mas dormido que despierto

-Tenemos que prepararnos para el baile y si nos disculpas-y le cerró la puerta en la cara

-Liz, por lo menos déjame cambiarme de ropa no se como te explico que estoy en pijama-dijo Soul cosa que me hizo reír y al mismo tiempo sentir pena por el, después de todo era mi novio y no te gustaría ver a tu novio en ropa interior por la calle.

-NO-le grito Liz

No se escucho nada mas al parecer Soul se fue, después de almorzar nos comenzamos a preparar, primero Liz nos maquillo cosa que trate de que no me haga pero me hato a una silla con ayuda de Patty quien reía macabramente por suerte me maquillo suave no tan extravagante como ella se solía pintar.

-Ya esta, Maka-dijo Liz como si estuviese realizada- a Soul-kun le va a encantar, ¿no fue tan difícil no?

-Si, pero para la próxima no me ates a una silla-dije molesta, mientras Tsubaki me desataba.

-Bueno, bueno, que te vas a poner Maka- me pregunto Liz

-Un vestido negro- respondí sin darle mucha importancia

-NO, POR SUELTE TENGO EL VESTIDO PERFECTO PARA TI- dijo sacando un vestido rosado de la nada.

-¿ROSADO? NO Liz esto es una broma, verdad?

-no, ahora póntelo- dijo con una cara macabra, suspire rendida y me dirigui hacia el baño para cambiarme no prefería ponérmelo que soportar la locura de Liz

-Maka-chan, esta lista- preguntaba Tsubaki.

-no pienso salir así

- AY MAKA SALI YA- dijo Liz, Salí del baño

-Maka-chan te ves preciosa-dijo Tsubaki

- Mi creación-dijo Liz secándose unas cuantas lágrimas, ni que halla sido un monstruo antes o que.

-Maka te ves bien mona-me dijo Patty como siempre muy feliz

-Exageradas-dije y me dirigí al espejo, mi vestido era un straple rosado tenia una caída muy linda que llegaba elegantemente al suelo como todo vestido de gala tenia unos detalles en dorado que quedaba bien con el todo pastel del vestido mi pelo esta semi-recogido y caía hasta llegar a mi cuello, las puntas de mi cabello estaban levemente onduladas, tenia unos zapatos de tacos dorados que casi no se notaban por el largor del vestido y Liz me había dado unos guantes largos rosados como el vestido para darle un "toque" especial al conjunto, locuras de Liz.

Tsubaki tenia un vestido color celeste era largo como el mío a diferencia que tenia mangas cerro, era muy lindo tenia un listón a la altura de la cintura el cual terminaba con un elegante moño por atrás tenia unos tacos plateados su pelo estaba suelto y era impresionantemente largo pero estaba muy linda.

Liz también tenia vestido largo pero hasta por debajo de las rodillas era de color lila tenia un cinturón negro su vestido de cierta manera mas sport-elegante que elegante pero a Liz no le gustaba andar elegantemente su vestido también era Straple y tenia destalles en negro, tenia unos tacos en mi opinión los mas altos que vi en mi vida de color lila. Su cabello estaba suelto pero con una vincha lila.

Patty tenia un vestido turquesa también Straple pero a diferencia de los otros era por encima de las rodillas y estaba medio infladito parecía un tutu, pero se veía tierna como Tsubaki tenia un moño en la espalda y tenia tacos del mismo color del vestido también tenia guantes lo que daba elegancia a su vestido, su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola bien alta.

Estábamos conversando en mi habitación cuando tocan la puerta seguramente eran los chicos.

-Esperen aquí yo bajo, total me voy a encontrar con Hero en el Baile-dijo Liz, ya que querría que hiciéramos una entrada monumental no se que.

PDV DE SOUL

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Liz:

-Hola chicos-dijo feliz, al parecer-ya van a bajar las chicas.

Entonces la vi estaba hermosa con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, su cabello ligeramente ondulado en fin ella estaba hermosa. No pude evitar sonrojarme y ni si quiera se porque.

-Oye viejo-me susurro Black*Star, lo que hizo que despertara de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Sigue el consejo de un dios, simple mortal- otra vez- NO TE PUEDES SONROJAR POR ALGO ASI-grito Black*Star a los 4 vientos.

-No grites-le dije pero demasiado tarde ya que Maka había escuchado el grito de Black Star cosa que hizo que se sonrojara ella también y no pude evitar sonrojarme mas por culpa de la vergüenza que me había causado mi supuesto "mejor amigo".

-VES AHÍ ESTA OTRA VEZ, VIEJO TIENE QUE CONTROLARTE-dijo Black Star mas bien grito Black Star cosa que hizo que Maka riera por lo bajo.

-Black Star-dije bien serio- desde hoy Kid es mi mejor amigo.

-Ey por que así, como osas decirle eso a tu dios.

-Cállate Black Star

-Solo por que dije la verdad, que aguafiestas sos Soul.

-Black Star en serio cállate, me avergüenzas-le dije y me dirigí hacia Maka ignorando completamente a Black Star que me decía que me iba a arrepentir por haber dicho algo así por el hombre que va a superar a los dioses-Hola Maka-dije pasando mi mano por mi nuca.

-Hola Soul-dijo

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Black Star- pregunte cosa que la respuesta era mas obvia

-Si-dijo me sentí el chico menos cool del todo el planeta-Y me encanto-dijo depositando un tierno beso en mis labios yo enseguida le correspondí agarrándola de la cintura sin importar que nuestros amigos estuvieran ahí pero cada uno estaba en sus cosas.

-OIGAN-Dijo Black Star-TENEMOS QUE IR AL BAILE- rápidamente Maka y yo nos sonrojamos completamente sonrojados

-Bueno vamos-y así emprendimos nuestra ida al Baile. Llegamos el salón del Shibusen estaba muy decorado y según kid simétrico, además como no iba a estarlo si todos los días le molestaba a los encargados de decorar el salón para que se lograra su estúpida simetría. En la entrada nos dieron unas pulseritas con números al parecer eran de diferente colores, quien sabe que cosa nos iban a hacer, me recuerdo que el año pasado le obligaron a las chicas a sacarse uno de sus zapatos y a nosotros a agarrar uno y buscar a la chica que le pertenecía el zapato para bailar el dicho vals fue una tortura bueno no me quiero recordar de eso (**N/A A mi me paso eso en un baile díganme si no es raro)** a lo mejor estas cintitas eran para el vals entonces como acto seguido de pensar eso agarre el brazo de Maka- que numero eres- le pregunte

-11, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto extrañada en ese momento vi mi muñeca a ver que decía mi cinta MALDITA SEA "8" ni se acercaba al numero de Maka, y Kid que lloraba por que a mi me había tocado el numero simétrico no se que.

-Em… por curiosidad-dije tratando de ocultar mi molestia

PDV GENERAL

Mientras el grupo de amigos entraba al gran salón se acerca cierto joven a la chica que entregaba las cintas.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si, pero ¿Dónde esta mi paga?

-Toma-dijo el joven pasándole un billete de 10 dólares, ante esta acción la chica le dio una cinta con el numero 11.

**n/a del autor **

**lo se soy mala por terminar tan rápido el cap es que querria dejarlos unos cuantos días con curiosidad ajaja no se pierdan el próximo cap EL GRAN BAILE SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Bueno como siempre agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**Bueno creo que tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas en el siguiente cap se ve el plan macabro de Shein bueno no se si sea macabro, si si que soul se distrae con Maka como reaccionaria maka si supiera que no se concentraba en la pelea por verla a ella Jajaja gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Nos leemos por favor deja tu rw**

**T.n.t. Charlotte**

**Hola otra vez hace rato no dejabas tu rw, gracias por dejar tu rw y por leer siempre este fic jaja si ya se muchísima miel dios mio y yo no soy de escribir cosas muyyyyyyy cursis cursis si pero no muy Jajaja bueno nos leemos**

**MakaRukialoveSoul**

**Jajaj a mi también me cae mal jajaj no se que significa solo saque de uno de los animes de mi hermana y vi que combinaba con el nombre de Shein a si que asi que te voy a averiguar jaja que bueno que te gustaran las otra parejas bueno nos leemos**

**Alondra-denieve**

**Jaja gracias no lo voya dejar a la mitad siempre y cuando tenga rw o si no pensare que no hay nadie jaja bueno nos leemos**

**Akari Asakura**

**Jaja gracias por leer mi fic que bueno te guste y gracias por tu rw gracias nos leemos**

**Bueno nos leemos por favor dejen su rw claro si quieren saber como termina el baile**


	10. El gran baile parte II

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL ESTER NO ME PERTENECEN ESTE FIC ES 100% MIO**

**PERDON POR TARDAR SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL CAP**

PDV GENERAL

El baile transcurría de manera normal habían muchos que se la pasaban comiendo, riendo, hablando y bailando pero había un chico en especial que miraba la escena con algo de desprecio, pero a la vez con una sonrisa macabra que se posaba en su rostro, sus ojos amatistas brillaban de odio al ver al grupo de amigos divirtiéndose al ver a su "enemigo" pasarse de lo mejor con su novia, pero igual tenia una sonrisa por que esa noche obtendría su venganza hacia SOUL EVANS.

PDV DE SOUL

El baile estaba divertido mas con las locuras de black Star que nos sacaba la risa a todos, de repente las luces se tornaron mas oscuras "ya otra vez lo mismo que siempre" lo que mas me inquietaba de la hora del vals no era con quien bailaba aunque si me tocaba con una de mis fanaticas locas eso si iba a ser un problema y no me quiero imaginar el maka-chop que me espera si es una chica linda no, no es eso lo que mas me preocupa es con quien va a bailar Maka aunque ahora que lo pienso no hay muchas personas que resistan los pisotones que da Maka al bailar.

-Como verán a cada uno le hemos dado una cinta o pulsera como quieran llamarla…-Y el profesor Stein comenzaba con la estúpida explicación-con un numero por favor reúnanse con la persona que tenga su mismo numero para bailar el vals.

-Por eso me preguntaste mi número ¿verdad?-me cuestiono Maka.

-Si-dije

-No sabía que eras tan celoso

-Oye, te apuesto que vos también estarías celosa-dije abrazándola por la cintura- oh acaso puede ser que ya lo estés-dije susurrándole en el oído.

-Como se te ocurre, yo no soy celosa-dijo desviando su mirada

-Bueno pues ya lo veremos, Ahh y antes que nada le voy a aclarar unas cositas al chico que valla a bailar contigo.

-No me sorprende

-Que acaso no te gusta que sea celoso

-No responderé a eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no

-SI eres mala Maka Albarn- con este comentario solo logre que se riera

-Así que eres el numero 11 Maka, que coincidencia-dijo una voz detrás mío, enseguida me voltee para ver quien era y me tope con…

_**EL PRESUMIDO**_

-Que quieres presumido

-Solo sigo las ordenes del profesor tengo que buscar a la persona que tenga mi mismo numero y al parecer lo encontré- dijo alzando su muñeca dejando ver el numero 11 inscripto en una cintita. De todas las personas tenia que ser el quien bailara con Maka, lo fulmine con la mirada- Evans tienes que hacer lo mismo, ve que yo cuido a tu novia

-SI DIJISTE BIEN MI NOVIA-dije con énfasis- Te veo después mi amor-dije agarrando a maka de la cabeza y depositándole un apasionado beso, para que el presumido se muriera de los celos.

Fui a buscar a la persona quien tenia el numero 8, me sorprendí al ver que era la presidenta de mi club de fans lo que me faltaba.

-Hola Soul-kun-dijo agarrándome de mi brazo- que suerte que nos halla tocado juntos.

-Suerte para ti

-Dijiste algo soul-kun

-No nada

PDV DE MAKA

Comenzó la música me estremecí cuando Shein puso su mano en mi cintura sentí un escalofrió, dirigí mi mirada para buscar a Soul no lo encontraba.

-Lo buscas a el ¿verdad?- dijo Shein

-Si

-Esta halla-dijo indicándome una ubicación, en seguida lo vi, estaba con tomoyo su presidenta de club de fans yo sabia que ella lo querría a Soul es siempre llegan sus cartas al departamento, soul dice que la ignore pero… no puedo simplemente no puedo tomoyo es una chica muy bonita todas las chicas dicen que como pudo escogerme a mi antes que a ella yo también lo pregunto en verdad se veían bien como pareja aunque me costara admitirlo- se ve muy feliz, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Eh,nada debe ser tu imaginación

PDV DE SOUL

Cada segundo que pasaba era mas aburrido tomoyo solo hablaba que si nosotros dos fuéramos novios no se que y no se que ya me estaba hartando.

-Tomoyo-dije bien serio- enserio no quiero nada contigo, a la única que quiero es a mi novia

-Pero yo te puedo dar mas que ella-dijo y sin previo aviso me beso , era un beso del todo amargo intente oponerme pero me agarro de los brazos, parecía como si yo la estuviera besando…

PDV DE MAKA

-Mira eso tu novio parece estar divirtiéndose-Dijo Shein, voltee y efectivamente Soul estaba besando a tomoyo mi corazón se partió en dos.

_Tengo que ser fuerte, por que a mi después de todos estos años pensando en que todos los hombres eran igual a mi padre solo encontré a uno que me hiciera cambiar de opinión y me traiciona y lo peor que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, no debo llorar._

No pude contenerme las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-TE ODIO SOUL EVANS-Grite con todas la fuerzas.

-Mi amor… no es lo que parece

-Nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme así-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-nunca mas…

-Maka-dijo pero no lo oí. Salí corriendo del salón

Como pude haber sido tan tonta como pude haber pensado que se enamoro de mi habiendo tantas chicas rodeándolo, como si me fuera a escoger a mi…

**CONTINUARA**

**N/a**

**Perdonnnnnnnn por no poderles dejar el cap antes es que he tenido muchos exámenes no solo del cole sino del ingles ,del piano, etc y he estado muy ocupada si alguien sigue a la espera de este fic por favor háganmelo saber asi subo el próximo cap**

**GRACIAS A:**

**AKARI ASAKURA**

**SI MAS O MENOS ES QUE NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION JAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP TRANQUI QUE A LO MEJOR SE SOLUCIONAN LAS COSA XD. DEJA TU RW**

**SaDuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**SI POBRESITO SOUL *0* Y ESTE ERA EL PLAN MACABRO SE SHEIN BAKA JAJAJ NO LO AGUANTO CUIDATE NOS LEEMOS. DEJA TU RW**

**AKARI NAKE**

**QUE BUENO QUE TE PARECE INTERESANTE POR FISS DEJA TU RW**

**ADELANTOS:**

**(SOUL)- ASI QUE TU PLANEASTE TODO**

**("EL PRESUMIDO") GUAU QUE INTELIGENTE ERES AHORA RECIEN TE DAS CUENTAS ERES UN IDIOTA Y AHORA MAKA PIENSAS QUE LE HAS SIDO INFIEL JAJAJA**

**(SOUL)-TÚ, TE VOY A MATAR!**

**("EL PRESUMIDO")- QUIERO VER SI PUEDES**

**SE DESARROLLA LA PELEA…**

**(¿?)-DEJALO SUKISHIRO, SI TE METES CON EVANS TE METES CONMIGO**

**(SOUL )- QUE HACES AQUÍ …**

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE QUIEN CREEN QUE APARECE EN EL ADELANTO PORE FAVOR DEJEN SUS RW**


	11. 11El gran baile III

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL ESTER NO ME PERTENECEN ESTE FIC ES 100% MIO**

**PERDON POR TARDAR SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL CAP**

PDV DE SOUL

Me encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del Shibusen pateando una lata de coca cola. Todos estaban felices bailando, todos exepto Maka y yo, se suponía que esta iba a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas nuestros primer baile como novios será el primero y el ultimo. Fue cuando escuche risas y una voz familiar así que me dirigí al pasillo de donde provenían las vistas:

-JAJAJAJAJA CON ESTO MAKA Y SOUL TERMINARAN DEFINITIDAMENTE-escuche a alguien reírse-TODO SALIO DE ACUERDO AL PLAN MUY BIEN TOMOYO- el presumido, ese maldito planeo todo.

-no creo que halla sido una buena idea.

-Y a ti quien te pregunto además no puedes hacer nada además, ¿no querrías a Soul para ti sola? Entonces deberías estar feliz.

-Si tienes razón, pero tampoco quiero que sufra.

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes-dijo el presumido- pronto se le pasara ahora ve rápido búscalo y consuélalo.

-Hi-dicho esto se fue corriendo por otro pasillo.

-ASI QUE TU PLANEASTE TODO

-GUAU QUE INTELIGENTE ERES-dijo sarcásticamente cosa que me hizo enfurecer mas - AHORA RECIEN TE DAS CUENTAS ERES UN IDIOTA Y AHORA MAKA PIENSAS QUE LE HAS SIDO INFIEL JAJAJA

-TÚ, TE VOY A MATAR!-convertí mi brazo en guadaña y fui corriendo hacia el.

- QUIERO VER SI PUEDES-dijo haciendo lo mismo

PVD GENERAL

Y asi soul y el presumido desencadenaron la pelea, hasta que unos pasos que parecían lejanos los interrumpió.

-DEJALO SUKISHIRO, SI TE METES CON EVANS TE METES CONMIGO

- QUE HACES AQUÍ…?

-Como si no necesitaras ayuda-dijo el portador de aquella voz, que a pesar de odiar al albino había venido en su auxilio

-Como si te importara mi vida-dijo rechazando la ayuda del pervertido padre

-En verdad no me importa, pero si la felicidad de mi hija-repuso Spirit- y no dejare que la pierda por un simple malentendido

-¡Que conmovedor el padre preocupado!-dijo sarcásticamente Shein- no te das cuenta que el le hizo daño a tu hija?

-Este idiota será todo lo que quieras pero nunca le haría daño a Maka-dijo Spirit convirtiendo también su brazo en guadaña- deja de fingir Shein no soy estúpido me doy cuenta de todo lo que hiciste.

-Así pruébalo-dijo con énfasis Shein

-Pues hace unos minutos me encontré con la señorita Tomoyo, esta no resistió la culpa y me lo conto todo

-Entonces eso no significa que seas inteligente, si no que te enteraste-dijo Shein en tono de burla

En ese momento Spirit salió corriendo hacia Shein yo no me quede atrás no importaba estaba furioso haría añicos a ese presumido, ese idiota. Seguimos peleando aunque no era la pelea mas silenciosa que digamos si no fuera por la alta música del salón y por las miles de risas de las personas felices ya estaríamos rodeados de personas observando, lo que mas me impresionaba era que Spirit y yo lucháramos juntos y aun así el presumido nos esquivaba pero no se atrevía a atacar.

-SOS UN GALLINA O QUE PRESUMIDO-grite

-Claro-o que n-oo- dijo entrecortado ya que seguíamos atacándolo luego Spirit y yo no dirigimos directo hacia el con nuestras hojas de guadañas las cuales esquivo y estas quedaron trancadas en el suelo- ¿Quieres seguir luchando o irte a llorar por que Maka piensa que le fuiste infiel?

-CALLATE-dije sacando por fin mi brazo del suelo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos entonces le hable a Spirit- Ey tu viejo-Me miro- gracias por tu ayuda pero quiero romperle la cara yo solo-me miro dudo un poco pero luego transformo a la normalidad su brazo.

-Que piensas que rompiéndome la cara Maka te va a creer, seria estúpido si le dijeras la verdad, crees que te creería si le dijeras "Maka, Shein lo planeo todo con Tomoyo para separarnos, tu padre es testigo" crees que le creerá al padre que tanto odia-con esto Spirit saco su muñeco de Maka y se fue a un rincón a llorar.

-No se si maka me valla a creer- dije apretando el puño si no me creía nuestra relación estaría acabada- pero con tal que ella este feliz no me importa con quien este sea conmigo o con otra persona, no soy como tu, yo estaría feliz si ella lo es, claro no del todo por que no estaría feliz por que no esta conmigo pero sabría que tiene una persona que la hace feliz por eso no haría lo mismo que tu romper la felicidad de la persona que amas para solamente que seas feliz, no tu no amas a Maka por eso no dejare que caiga en tu trampa, por que no la estas haciendo feliz eres un…- no se me ocurría un insulto para decirle- un… PRESUMIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dije y me fui corriendo con mi brazo transformado en guadaña…

PDV de Maka

Coria por los pasillos del Shibusen ¿Cómo pude creerle de nuevo a un hombre? ¿Cómo soul me pudo hacer esto aunque no me amara se suponía que éramos mejores amigo? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta y le creí?

Como pude haber sido tan tonta como pude haber pensado que se enamoro de mi habiendo tantas chicas rodeándolo, como si me fuera a escoger a mi…

Las palabras de Soul resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras que hace pocos días cuando nos hicimos novios dijo…

SUS CELOS: _¿Qué el chico nuevo te parece lindo?_

SUS ELOGIOS: _-Que linda te vez cuando te sonrojas- ¿Qué? Preciosa- ¡Me encanta cuando te sonrojas!_

-COMO PUDE CREER TODO-esta vez grite llegue a una escalera alejada del salón del baile donde no se pudieran escuchar mis sollozos.

-Maka-chan

Levante la vista era Tsubaki quien me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-T-tsubaki-dije entrecortada limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Sabes dicen que es bueno descargarse de vez en cuando las tristezas-dijo al ver que me secaba las lagrimas.

-No quiero llorar- dije débilmente- prometi que nunca me sucedería lo mismo que a mi mama por que no confiaría en ningún hombre y aun asi lo hice

-Eso no es tu culpa, a veces uno hace cosas estúpidas por amor-dijo sentándose a mi lado- No se si Soul sea esa clase de personas Maka, no creo que sea capaz de hacerte eso pero soy tu amiga y te apoyo aunque creo que halla sido un malentendido- Tsubaki siempre tan buena para pensar algo malo de las personas- sabes que vamos al baño para limpiarte el maquillaje-dijo la mire me deposito una acogedora sonrisa.

-Hi-dije ya que no tenia otra opción no me agradaba la sensación del rímel corrido. Nos fuimos al baño, Tsubaki me ayudo a limpiarme los ojos cuando había terminado de llorar- Tsubaki-dije mirando- Gracias, en ti si puedo confiar-dije abrasándola

-No es nada-dijo- para eso están las mejores amigas

Salimos del baño cuando oímos gritos de un pasillo cercano, entonces nos acercamos para ver que pasaba.

-SOS UN GALLINA O QUE PRESUMIDO-grito una voz la cual reconocí al instante

-Tsubaki no quiero escuchar su voz-dije

-Espera un momento Maka, por algo debe estar peleando con alguien-dijo bien seria cosa que me sorprendió así que decidí escuchar.

-Claro-o que n-oo- dijo entrecortada una voz al parecer cansada por la pelea esa voz era… mire con curiosidad intentando que nadie me viera y lo confirme era lo voz de Shein pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? Entonces vi otra cosa no solo lo estaba atacándolo soul sino también que Spirit, pero que hacia el inútil de mi padre peleando al lado de soul- ¿Quieres seguir luchando o irte a llorar por que Maka piensa que le fuiste infiel?

Me quede callada escuchando ya que había decidido no arrimar mi cabeza ya en un descuido me podían ver.

-CALLATE-grito Soul nunca lo había escuchado gritar asi ni cuando no peleábamos, entonces se dirigió a alguien quien supuse que era a mi padre- Ey tu viejo…gracias por tu ayuda pero quiero romperle la cara yo solo-el silencio domino el lugar por un momento decidí volver a mirar solo por un rato vi que mi padre asentía y volvia su brazo a la normalidad, entonces volví a mi posición anterior de incógnita.

-Que piensas que rompiéndome la cara Maka te va a creer-¿Creer que?- seria estúpido si le dijeras la verdad-¿De que esta hablando Shein-crees que te creería si le dijeras "Maka, Shein lo planeo todo con Tomoyo para separarnos, tu padre es testigo"-¡QUE! TSUBAKI TENIA RAZON ERA UN MALENTENDIDO Y YO DUDE DE SOUL- crees que le creerá al padre que tanto odia-iba a irme para encararme con Shein y decirle un par de cosas cuando Tsubaki me agarro mi brazo y me hizo una seña para que continuaremos escuchando, en ese momento Spirit saco su muñeco de mi y se fue a un rincón cercano a donde estaba escondida a llorar.

-No se si maka me valla a creer- dijo Soul su voz estaba quebrada- pero con tal que ella este feliz no me importa con quien este sea conmigo o con otra persona, no soy como tu, yo estaría feliz si ella lo es, claro no del todo por que no estaría feliz por que no esta conmigo pero sabría que tiene una persona que la hace feliz por eso no haría lo mismo que tu romper la felicidad de la persona que amas para solamente que seas feliz- Soul esta realmente enamorado de mi, como pude dudarlo, de seguro me odiara- no tu no amas a Maka por eso no dejare que caiga en tu trampa, por que no la estas haciendo feliz eres un…- no puedo seguir ocultándome tengo que hablar con soul- un… PRESUMIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo y se fue corriendo con su brazo transformado en guadaña…

-- grite con todas mis fuerzas, ojala me perdone…

**CONTINUARA**

**N/a**

**Perdonnnnnnnn por no poderles dejar el cap antes es que comencé recién hace unos meses a ver naruto desde el comienzo y eso ocupaba todo mi tiempo pero no he dejado de pensar en tengo que continuar mi fic ahora que ya termine hasta donde esta Shippuden podre continuar subiendo mis ficks gracias por el aguante y perdón ojala sigan leyendo este fic**

**Gracias a:**

**XIMEN-ALEN:**

**Gracias por el aguante primero y perdón por tardar ojala sigas leyendo y por favor dejame tu rw asi para saber que sigues este fix jaja Xd**

**Prantz-Evans**

**Gracias entonces por ti seguire escribiendo el fic, gracias por el rw ustedes me dieron fuerza para seguir escribiendo xD. Espero tu rw**

**Morphine-san**

**Jajaja perdón por todos estos meses de espera ojala disfrutes la conti-deja tu rw por lo menos para saber si aun sigues leyendo**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnz**

**Si yo tampoco aguanto al presumido- y mira que yo lo cree ajajaj- no te voy a pedir que dejes tu rw por que se que no es necesario ya que casi simpre dejas pero eso si quien creías que era sospechabas que era Spirit o no? Jaja **

**Bueno gracias a todos y dejen su rw**

**ADELANTOSSSSSSS**

**Bue ojala le guste esto de los adelanto**

**-Perdóname, por favor-dije con lagrimas en los ojos- perdón por no creerte al principio**

**-Sabes me dolió que no me hallas creído, se supone que los novios se deben inspirar confianza Maka-dijo con todo desilusionado, era lo que me temía soul nunca me podrá perdonar…**

**¿Qué CREEN QUE OCURRIRA?¿SOUL PODRA PERDONAR A MAKA? DEJEN SU RW CON SU OPINION…**


	12. No podre ser feliz sin ti

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL ESTER NO ME PERTENECEN ESTE FIC ES 100% MIO**

**PERDON POR TARDAR SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL CAP**

PDV GENERAL

-Que piensas que rompiéndome la cara Maka te va a creer, seria estúpido si le dijeras la verdad, crees que te creería si le dijeras "Maka, Shein lo planeo todo con Tomoyo para separarnos, tu padre es testigo" crees que le creerá al padre que tanto odia-con esto Spirit saco su muñeco de Maka y se fue a un rincón a llorar.

-No se si maka me valla a creer- dijo el albino apretando los puños- pero con tal que ella este feliz no me importa con quien este sea conmigo o con otra persona, no soy como tu, yo estaría feliz si ella lo es, claro no del todo por que no estaría feliz por que no esta conmigo pero sabría que tiene una persona que la hace feliz por eso no haría lo mismo que tu romper la felicidad de la persona que amas para solamente que seas feliz, no tu no amas a Maka por eso no dejare que caiga en tu trampa, por que no la estas haciendo feliz eres un… PRESUMIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dicho esto el albino comenzó a correr ya transformada la hoja de guadaña donde antes había un brazo.

PDV DE MAKA

Como pude no creerle a Soul… Ojala pueda perdonarme

-SOULLLLL-Grite con todas mis fuerzas y soul se detuvo en el aire a pocos centímetros de la cara de Shein

-Maka…-dijo pero no me miro.

-Soul… yo lo escuche todo-dije con la voz quebrada-y yo no se como no te pude creer yo…

-Maka yo no puedo creer que no me hayas creído-dijo soul ahora mirándome a mi, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música y las risas de la gente feliz claro no como yo, por que todo me tiene que salir mal a mi.

**-**Perdóname, por favor-dije con lagrimas en los ojos- perdón por no creerte al principio

-Sabes me dolió que no me hallas creído, se supone que los novios se deben inspirar confianza Maka-dijo con todo desilusionado, era lo que me temía soul nunca me podrá perdonar…

- Soul- dije antes que terminara, me acorde de lo que le había dicho ha Shein que si yo era feliz el también lo seria, no pude evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a desplomarse por mi mejillas- yo no voy a poder ser feliz sin ti…

PDV DE SOUL

-yo no voy a poder ser feliz sin ti- así que había escuchado todo, había escuchado lo que le había dicho a ese presumido, en ese momento estaba feliz por que Maka se había enterado de la verdad pero a la vez no me había creído eso si que no era nada cool, yo confió plenamente en ella pero al parecer ella no… bueno ya me decidí.

Suspire agarre al presumido de la camisa y le pegue un puñetazo en la cara- Eso te pasa con meterte con mi novia y conmigo

-Soul eso significa que tu…

-No seas boba-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza- claro que te perdono

-Soul-dijo y me abrazo- lo siento de verdad se que tuve que creerte pero entiéndeme no quiero perderte

-Claro que no perderás, tu eres a la única que ven mis ojos creo que ya te lo había dicho-dije abrazándola mas fuerte-te amo

-Yo también te amo-dijo por fin cruzando su mirada con la mía, su mirada jade empañada de lagrimas.

-No me gusta que llores-dije secándole las lagrimas- y peor si yo soy el causante de esas lagrimas- dije besándola, después de que el oxigeno se nos acabara la abrace- nuestra primera gran pelea como novios- dije en tono burlón- ella me miro inflando los cachetes.

-Y espero que sea la ultima- dijo sonriendo al fin, los dos reímos- somos una pareja muy rara

-Si y eso esta bien-dije sonriendo dejando ver mis dientes de tiburón- bueno- dije agarrando las manos de maka- creo que debemos hacer algo con tu padre- dije, maka y yo volteamos ya era una escena lamentable quien podría creer que esta persona sea un adulto parecía un bebe un aura negra lo rodeaba hasta lo podían confundir con Chrona.

-Makita me odia, no me quiere soy el peor padre del mundo- repetía un sinfín de veces al ver esto Maka en vez de preocuparse se reía, si que es mala con su padre.

-Bueno si no hay otra opción- dijo soltándome y acercándose a Spirit- papa- dijo como si le costara decir esa palabra, me miro como buscando auxilio y prosiguió- no te odio tanto- dicho esto Spirit volvió a romper en llanto- bueno papa no te odio- en esto el paro de llorar, era lamentable ver a un hombre así- bueno ya esta- dijo Maka alejándose de su papa el cual comenzaba a dar brinquitos, entonces me acerque a el, es cierto Spirit será un completo pervertido, mal esposo, desvergonzado todo lo que quieras pero para mi era un buen padre.

-Gracias viejo-dije dándole un apretón de manos

- Cualquier cosa por ver a mi hija feliz- dijo Spirit.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que encargarnos de esa cosa- dije señalando donde estaba el presumido, Spirit asintió

-¿Qué le van a hacer?- preguntaron al unisonó Maka y Tsubaki

-Nada malo-dije con sarcasmo- solo lo que se merece, creo que no querrán ver esto asi que vallan al baile y explíqueles a los otros que ha pasado nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- dije con mi pose de chico cool

-Bueno-dijo Maka- nos vemos después soul, vamos Tsubaki-chan

-Hi- dijo y desaparecieron al doblar por el pasillo

-q-que m-me van a hacer-dijo el presumido jadeando

-Solo lo que te mereces- dijimos Spirit y yo al unisonó.

PDV DE MAKA

-Que crees que le harán ese par de locos?- pregunte a mi amiga mientras nos acercábamos al salón

-No se pero no creo que quede normal después de eso- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz Tsubaki era tan buena que le parecía un error herir a cualquier persona.

- que paso- dijo acercándose Liz seguida de Kid, Patty, Chrona y Black Star que parecían muy preocupados, así que Tsubaki y yo nos pusimos a explicar todo lo que había pasado.

-ESO HIZO ESE MALDITO, COMO SE ATREVE ES… ES UN PRESUMIDO COMO DICE A SOUL-Gritaba Liz

-Liz deja de gritar que todo el mundo te mira

-si, si claro- dijo una Liz un poco avergonzada

-Ese tipo no merece estar en presencia de un dios como, se atreve a hacerle eso mi mejor amigo mortal será castigado esto no se quedara así, SOUL TU DIOS VA A AYUDARTE- y dicho esto se fue corriendo en busca de "ayudar" a Soul con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

-Nunca me callo bien Shein-dijo Kid- era demasiado asimétrico para mi gusto- a todos se nos callo una gota al estilo anime hay personas que nunca cambian.

-Y no le gustaban las jirafas- dijo Patty inflando los cachetes, si hay personas que encerio nunca cambian.

-Bueno- comencé a decir pero en eso vi que se acercaban con cara de triunfantes Soul y Black Star- que le hicieron?

-Nada lo que se merece-dijo Soul poniéndose en su pose cool de siempre- quieren ver?

-si!- respondieron todos al unisonó

- Una venganza digna de un dios- dijo Black Star cuando nos dirigían por los pasillos y el y soul intercambiaban carcajadas, estábamos yendo a la entrada del Shibusen.

-La entrada?- dije

-Ya vas a ver Makita- dijo en tono burlón Soul cuando me abrazaba por la cintura y ponía su cabeza en mi hombro- bueno aquí es- dijo cuando vimos que en la entrada del Shibusen Shein estaba colgado de su ropa interior en la entrada misma del Shibusen debajo de un cartel que decía " Aquí esta el mayor de todos los tontos EL PRESUMIDO DE SHEIN SUKISHIRO" me lleve la manos a la boca y me comencé a reír bueno todos lo hicieron- bueno que tal si te dejamos aquí sukishiro nosotros nos vamos a bailar y a divertirnos adiós- dijo Soul y todos entrabamos, en fin es verdad este primer baile como novia de soul fue inolvidable en todos los sentidos pero igual nos divertimos y nuestra relación salió fortalecida.

PDV DE SHEIN

-Juro que me vengare así come que me llamo Shein Sukjshiro-**n/a parece que nunca se cansa de jurar por su nombre**

**-**Creo que necesitaras ayuda muchachito- dijo una voz femenina

-Y por que aceptaría tu ayuda

- Por que yo mas que nadie te puedo ayudar, con solo un trato quiero eliminar a todos los Death Sycthe y a Shinigami y a cambio te dejo el camino libre con esa niña no la voy a matar a ella no me sirve, entonces que dices aceptas?

-Quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Medusa, la bruja de las serpientes entonces aceptas?

- Si acepto, todo por mi venganza a Soul Evans

**n/a**

**espero que les halla gustado creo que quedo bien bueno gracias por la paciencia de siempre y les invito a pasarse por mi otro fic sobrepasando las dificultades juntos es muy bueno se los recomiendo lo voy a subir hoy mas tarde bueno gracias a:**

**Mar y Sandra:**

**No lo siento pero no pondré lemon no me gustan esas cosas jeje bueno espero que sigas leyendo el fic asi que nos leemos**

**M.E.**

**JAJAJA PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO CON LA HISTORIA OJALA TE GUSTE EL CAP ESPERO TU RW Y SI QUIERES PUEDES DARTE UNA PASADA POR MI OTRO FIC BUENO NOS LEEMOS**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnz**

**Gracias por el rw y por seguir siempre la historia xD gracias por el apoyo de siempre y bueno creo que tu odio hacia Shein va a crecer mucho jaja bueno nos leemos por que mi mama me esta apurando para que acabe por que son las 2 de la mañana jajaj bueno cuidate y si puede pasate por mi otro fic. Nos leemos**


End file.
